Tabú
by Jude-8
Summary: Estaba consciente de que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que no solo se condenaba a si mismo, si no a las personas a su alrededor. Pero no le importaba si con eso salvaba a los que quería. Advertencia: Dark Fic. Au.
1. Capítulo 1- Sentimientos Indescriptible

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias:** Au, Situaciones relacionadas a violencia física, psicológica, depresión, abuso físico, temas de conflicto moral, entre otras cosas. Dark Fic.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Sentimientos Indescriptibles.**

Tenía 4 años cuando lo vivió.

Nunca lo entendió del todo en ese entonces, solo veía a las personas caminar de un lado a otro, a su hermano con un semblante triste recibir saludos y palabras de desconocidos, que llevaban flores hacía un cuarto donde no lo dejaron entrar, y un sobre en la entrada.

En un principio.

Muchas personas se dirigieron a él, que no sabía cómo responder ante todos los "lo lamento" que le decían. La mayoría de esas palabras no se sentían sinceras, si no por compromiso.

 _Solo eran palabras huecas._

− Llegó la hora.

Miró a su hermano con duda, que tomó su mano y lo llevó hacía la habitación a la que no le permitían entrar. El shock fue inmediato para él, que intentó avanzar hacía el cuerpo de sus padres.

Itachi jaló su mano con fuerza, casi cayendo hacía atrás, dedicándole una mirada de reproche. Sasuke solo quería ir hacía su madre, tenía que decirle que su kimono estaba abrochado al revés.

Esos dos días fueron igual, su hermano no lo dejaba acercarse a su madre, y él estaba más preocupado que nunca, al verla quedarse tan quieta en esa caja.

Fueron palabras vacías en más de una ocasión, fue una sensación de vacío que solo continúo una vez que regresaron a casa sin sus padres, cuando vio a su hermano prácticamente derrumbarse sobre el sillón.

− Mañana pasaré por ustedes – Dijo Madara desde la puerta – Llévense los más importante.

Itachi asintió, mirando la puerta una vez que Madara salió.

− ¿Vamos a ir de vacaciones con el tío Madara? ¿A dónde fueron papá y mamá?

Itachi cerró los ojos con fuerza, negando con la cabeza.

− Mamá y papá…

− ¿Cuándo volverán?

Vio a su hermano apretar su tabique con fuerza y apretar su puño libre, sin entender del todo su comportamiento. ¿Por qué habían tenido que verlos dormir tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso estaban enfermos?

− Sasuke… nuestros padres… ya no volverán.

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Su mirada recayó en un hermano, que se levantó del sillón y se fue a la cocina. El niño no fue tras él al escuchar un ligero llanto, se quedó en el sillón a esperarlo, salió unos minutos después con los ojos rojos.

− Ayúdame con esto – Dijo su hermano abriendo una caja – Debemos guardar aquí las cosas más importantes.

Sasuke corrió hacía su hermano en cuando lo vio tomar una de las fotos de la repisa.

− ¡Deja eso! ¡Papá se va a molestar!

Itachi casi dejó caer la fotografía, mirando a Sasuke con sus ojos rojos.

− ¡Ellos ya no volverán! ¡¿Qué no puedes entenderlo?!

El niño se hizo hacía atrás de forma automática, casi tropezando con la caja, apretando sus manos en su pecho de forma automática.

− L-Lo s-siento.

Itachi suspiró, acercándose con lentitud hacía Sasuke.

− Sabes – Le dijo arrodillándose para quedar a s altura – Nuestros padres ya no están, pero estoy seguro que si esta noche miras al cielo, veras como te cuidaran desde allá.

Sasuke no le respondió, sin entender del todo lo que su hermano le decía.

Esa tarde dedicó el resto del día a ayudarlo a guardar cosas en cajas y bolsas por razones que no comprendía, pero sin querer verlo llorar otra vez.

Cuando cayó la noche salió de su cama sin hacer ruido para dirigirse al balcón, su hermano seguía acomodando las cosas en cajas, podía escucharlo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, si era como Itachi había dicho, ¿Encontraría la mirada de su madre entre todas las estrellas?

 _Lluvia, oscuridad._

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder al ver ese escenario, todo el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y la lluvia caía con un eco sordo por toda la ciudad.

− Mamá – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – No llores mamá, por favor.

Una sensación pesada se instaló en su pecho, sintiendo como todo su pequeño mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Tecleo en la computadora una vez más, mirando el resultado del análisis unos segundos después.

Se alejó del escritorio, tomando su taza de café y abriendo el refrigerador para tomar otra muestra de la probeta.

Con 24 años se había convertido en un forense muy reconocido, el alumno estrella de Orochimaru y que según su hermano, desperdiciaba todo su talento en el hospital en el que trabajaba.

Dejó su café a un lado cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, tomando la llamada segundos después.

− Sasuke.

Escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea, antes de escuchar un suspiró.

− Oye, tengo un poco de información para ti.

Frunció el ceño sin querer.

− ¿Kabuto?

− Si – Escuchó de nuevo un suspiro – Estaba haciendo un papeleo para Senju-San y de casualidad me topé con un expediente, y dado el historial, asumo que no han hablado contigo.

Sasuke se sentó en la silla, tecleando de nuevo para el próximo análisis.

− ¿Decirme que?

Pudo sentir el titubeo de Kabuto.

Ellos nunca habían sido especialmente cercanos, pero mantenían una relación estrecha el uno con el otro.

− Tú hermano tiene leucemia.

Sasuke dejó de teclear de inmediato, olvidando por completo el análisis que esperaba en su computadora.

− ¿Qué?

− Es fase terminal – Continuo Kabuto – Me temó que solo le quedan meses de vida.

Sasuke no supo que contestar por varios segundos.

− ¿Dónde estás?

Kabuto no respondió por unos segundos.

− Ahora ocupado, verificare una vez más y te veré en la cafetería a las 4.

− Bien.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sentía mucho miedo, tanto que sus piernas temblaban levemente.

Sabía que lo había hecho enojar, que pronto descubriría lo que le dijo a su padre y que iría con ella, que posiblemente la lastimaría otra vez.

− ¿Crees que aquí podrías esconderte?

Hinata casi gritó, tratando de correr hacía el baño, pero siendo detenida bruscamente por el agarre en sus manos, lo que la hizo chocar con la puerta y caer hacía atrás con un ruido sordo.

− No caeré por una mocosa como tú.

Hinata trato de pelear cuando una mano se puso sobre su boca, obligándola a abrirla.

Pataleo cuando sintió como unas pastillas entraban en su boca para luego sentir el agua por su garganta, luchó lo más que pudo pero fue inútil.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¿Qué pasó?

Kabuto sonrió con ironía ante el tono que el moreno usó con él, pero sabía que esa reunión no era para ponerse al día en su vida social, la cual si eran honestos, ninguno de los dos la tenía.

− Quiero dos cafés negros – Dijo Kabuto cuando se sentó, mirando al mesero – Lo que te dije – Le dijo a Sasuke.

Sasuke presiono los dedos contra la mesa.

− ¿Desde cuándo?

− Fue diagnosticado hace 6 meses, pero debido a la agresividad, no fue candidato a un trasplante.

Sasuke apretó los labios.

− ¿Ah habido remisión?

− Ninguna.

Sasuke bufó, mirando la mesa fijamente.

− ¿Cuándo le queda?

− 3 meses si va bien – Dijo el hombre – Si no tiene suerte, me temo que no llegara ni a los dos meses.

Ambos guardaron silencio cuando la mesera les entregó los cafés.

− ¿Qué tratamiento lleva?

− Quimioterapia.

− Solamente.

Kabuto asintió, mirando su café.

− Algunas transfusiones sanguíneas, pero nada del otro mundo – Le dio un sorbo a su café – ¿Él nunca te lo dijo?

Sasuke negó, tomando también a su café.

− No somos particularmente unidos.

El chico tomó otro sorbo, mirando su celular.

− Debo irme – Dijo sacando el dinero de ambos cafés – Gracias por la información.

Kabuto no dijo nada cuando lo vio marchar.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Espero con impaciencia mientras abría el coche.

− _¿Qué quieres?_

El moreno entró al coche, guardando silencio por unos minutos.

− ¿Aun tienes mi investigación?

Escuchó un bufido al otro lado.

− _Si, pero ya sabes que es ilegal._

− Lo sé – Dijo con molestia – Solo quiero corroborar algo.

Se quedó tranquilo mientras esperaba la contestación.

− _Te la llevaré más tarde._

− Gracias.

Se quedó con las manos en el volante por varios minutos. Desde que era niño había querido deshacerse de esa sensación que había sentido cuando sus padres murieron, y en definitiva, no pensaba volver a vivirlo.

Estaba por cruzar la línea más grande de toda la moral, pero no le importaba si con eso salvaba a su hermano.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró su libreta en el escritorio, lo que significaba que la chica no lo había esperado como era costumbre.

Sabía que discutirían, ella había tratado de encontrar la manera para encontrar fondos para financiar la investigación de manera legal, pero él ya no tenía tiempo.

Si estaba en lo cierto, las células se regenerarían, permitiendo al cuerpo alargar la vida, o en su defecto, recuperarla.

Era solo teoría, pero debía intentarlo.

Uchiha Sasuke, iba a curar la muerte a como diera lugar.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

El capítulo es corto, empleando un poco la introducción a la situación en la que se encontraran los personajes.

Como mencione al principio, es un Dark Fic, que tratará sobre todo dilemas de moral y aspectos de la vida cotidiana que intentamos olvidar para hacerla más aceptables.

También está un poco enfocada a los modelos de investigación, y lo difícil que estos representan.

Sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado, y me digan que les pareció.

Juds fuera.


	2. Capítulo 2- Paciente X

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias:** Au, Situaciones relacionadas a violencia física, psicológica, depresión, abuso físico, temas de conflicto moral, entre otras cosas. Dark Fic.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** Referencia a Necrofilia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.- Paciente X.**

Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y la boca seca. Aún con esa sensación, podía sentir como de esta salía un hilo de saliva escurrir por su boca. No tenía sentido. Las luces pasaban con rapidez por sus ojos, pero no podía distinguirlas, las voces se escuchaban de forma lejana.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían de ellos, escurriendo por sus mejillas.

" _Papá, Hanabi."_

Si hubiera hablado antes, si hubiera sido más valiente, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

− ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata mírame! – Abrió los ojos ante la voz, que apenas y podía distinguir – Soy la doctora Senju Tsunade, necesito que te quedes despierta, no te vayas a dormir.

Trató de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no podía formular palabras, sentía su quijada destrozada.

− Mantente despierta.

Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cada vez le pesaban más, y le fue imposible.

− ¡Se durmió!

La rubia vio a Shizune, maldiciendo entre dientes.

− Prepara la sonda, necesitamos hacerle un lavado estomacal.

La morena asintió, tomando los tubos de los cajones y abriendo el empaque con rapidez, pasándoselos a la rubia.

− Sostén la cabeza hacía atrás – Le pidió tomando el tubo – Mantén la nariz alineada con la garganta.

La morena asintió de nuevo, sujetando la cabeza por el mentón y las mejillas con ambas manos.

− Lo tengo.

Tsunade sujeto el tubo entre sus manos, ingresándolo por la nariz de la morena, pasándolo por la garganta, hasta llegar al estómago.

− Listo – Dijo acomodando el tubo al lado de la cama – La bolsa.

La morena dejó lentamente la cabeza de Hinata sobre la camilla, pasándole una pequeña bolsa transparente a Tsunade. La rubia la coloco al extremo del tubo, amarrándola al lado de la cama.

Esperaron incontables segundos, hasta que ver que el líquido comenzara a ingresar a la bolsa, lo que les dio un segundo de alivio.

− Análisis de sangre y ultrasonido de hígado, quiero ver cuánto daño ocasiono el medicamento.

Shizune asintió, comenzó a conectar los aparatos al pecho de la chica.

− Su respiración comienza a hacerse irregular – Dijo llamando la atención de Tsunade.

La rubia miró el pecho de la chica, manteniendo su palma presionada contra este para luego dirigir la mirada hacía el reloj.

− Entúbala – Dijo mirando el semblante pálido de la chica – Que mantengan vigilado su ritmo cardiaco.

Shizune iba a asentir cuando la maquina comenzó a pitar. Tomó la camilla, pasándola al área de shock.

− ¡Adrenalina! – Escuchó el grito de Tsunade.

Ella corrió hacía los cajones para sacar el material para entubar, pero dado el panorama, dudaba que la heredera Hyuga, sobreviviera ese día.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Tamborilero los dedos sobre el escritorio, bastante nervioso.

 _Leucemia mielógena aguda._

Ese era el diagnostico de su hermano. Se sintió idiota por nunca ver los síntomas.

Negó con la cabeza, debía concentrarse, debía encontrar la forma de adaptar su investigación a eso, pero sabía que era prácticamente imposible encontrar una forma de hacerlo. Aún si podía revertir la muerte, las células anormales se seguirían produciendo en la medula ósea de su hermano, además de los problemas sociales también. Itachi era la cara pública de la corporación Uchiha junto a Madara, que muriera y luego reviviera no pasaría desapercibido.

El sonido del celular llamó su atención, tomándolo con pereza. Necesitaba despejar su mente.

" _Mamá dice que vengas a cenar el sábado"_

Bufó al ver el remitente. Namizake Naruto, un idiota ex compañero del colegio que insistía en que fueran amigos, pero a él no le interesaba. Ignoro el mensaje, mirando de nuevo los apuntes de su libreta.

Si podía curar las células de cada órgano, y luego ingresaba las mismas a la médula para que el sistema nervioso pudiera volver a funcionar, tal vez con un nuevo enfoque, ese mismo procedimiento podía remitir las células anormales que surgieran en la medula de Itachi.

Gruño.

No tenía la menor idea de por dónde empezar, y no tenía tiempo para reformularlo, además, primero tendría que comprobar que su teoría funcionara, revivir las células de un cuerpo hasta traerlo de nuevo a la vida.

¿Y después de eso?

No tenía el conocimiento necesario en las células cancerígenas para reformular el procedimiento. _**Él no lo tenía**_ **.** Tomo de nuevo su teléfono, pero se detuvo antes de enviar el mensaje, primero tenía que comprobar su teoría, estar seguro de lo que haría.

De nuevo tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa. Ahora venía la pregunta del millón, _**¿Y el cuerpo?**_ Había muchos sin identificar dentro del hospital, tal vez podría idear una forma para moverlo a… _**¿A dónde?**_

Se lamentó dejar tantos cabos sueltos, nunca pensó en eso, siempre se había quedado en la teoría.

Tomó el celular por tercera vez, buscando el número antes de mandar el mensaje.

" _¿Aun tienes el laboratorio de Kabuto en funcionamiento?"_

Espero por incontables minutos, esperando que la chica no estuviera ocupada y le respondiera de inmediato.

" _En funcionamiento, pero tengo mucho que no hago investigación, el permiso está por caducar"_

Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar el tétrico lugar al que solía ir antes de que lo contratara el hospital. Tenían un refrigerador para muestras, y uno más grande que le serviría para poner un cuerpo, evitando que se descompusiera.

Se distrajo ante el sonido del buscador, guardando la libreta en su cajón bajo llave.

Senju Tsunade lo solicitaba, y lo mejor era no hacerla esperar.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró su celular una vez más, pero no recibió contestación de Sasuke.

" _Idiota"_ pensó con molestia.

Ni siquiera un "gracias", no, él no tenía tiempo para esos formalismos.

Suspiró mirando sus notas, no sabía quién era más patética de ella y Karin.

Karin no dejaba de perseguir a Sasuke en busca de una oportunidad, pero lo veía como una fase, después de un tiempo la pelirroja maduraría y posiblemente comenzaría a salir con Suigetsu. Ella era la única idiota que se había quedado a pesar de los años.

Eran amigos desde niños, sabía perfectamente que Sasuke nunca la vería como una mujer con quien tener un compromiso. Ella era el _affair_ , la chica disponible cuando el moreno tenía ganas de sexo… o cuando ella las tenía.

Suspiró dejando el celular de lado.

Lo había visto dejar chica tras chica, y a pesar tener lo más cercano a una relación con dos de ellas, sus encuentros nunca se detenían.

" _Eres la otra"_

No pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de su prima, que se encontraba en igual o peor situación con un pelirrojo que la tenía vuelta loca. Tal vez eran cosas de familia. Miró su celular una vez más. Sabía que eso terminaría en algún momento, cuando Sasuke o ella realmente se enamoraran, más posiblemente él que ella. Tal vez terminaría viviendo de anciana con un montón de gatos.

− Te busca Sabaku No Gaara – Escuchó una voz por el comunicador.

" _Hablando del diablo"_ Pensó con desgano.

Se levantó con desgano de la silla, dejando el teléfono en el escritorio, era una estupidez pretender que Sasuke le respondiera a esas alturas. Tomó su portafolio y un folder de la computadora, para luego salir de la oficina.

− Llévanos un café – Pidió con poco animo a su asistente – No tardes mucho, a Sabaku-San le molesta cuando nos interrumpen.

La chica asintió, caminando hacia el lado opuesto.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el expediente, mirando con duda a Tsunade.

− Dice suicidio – Dijo con extrañeza.

La rubia asintió, mirando el expediente.

− Lo sé – Dijo con calma – Pero algo no me cuadra, su quijada casi estaba rota, sus dientes estaban astillados.

Sasuke miró a la rubia.

− ¿Crees que alguien la obligo?

− No puedo afirmarlo, pero la conocí, era una chica dulce y amable, feliz en cierto modo, no del tipo suicida.

El moreno releyó el expediente.

Hyuga Hinata.

Ingresada a las 3:15 de la tarde. Se declaró muerta a las 4:00 de la tarde después de varias resucitaciones.

− Comprobaré.

Tsunade asintió, indicándole que saliera.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− Que linda te vez – Dijo viendo el cuerpo en la mesa.

Aunque su piel estaba pálida, podía ver su figura curvilínea por debajo de la sabana, su pecho sobresalía por encima de todo. Tomo su cuello con suavidad con una de sus manos. La piel estaba fría.

No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que el cuerpo comenzara a ponerse rígido, así que tomo uno de sus pechos por encima de la sabana.

− Creo que necesitare mi cámara – Dijo con una sonrisa.

− ¿Para qué la necesitarías Sora?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sasuke tras él.

− Para recuerdo – Mintió soltando el cuerpo con rapidez – Ya sabe, mostrar mi trabajo como embalsamador.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que era mentira.

− Yo me encargaré – Dijo Sasuke moviendo la mesa – Ella va a autopsia.

Vio al chico fruncir el ceño antes de caminar a la puerta.

− Es una verdadera lástima, me hubiese gustado documentarlo.

Sasuke lo miró salir con el ceño fruncido. El hombre le molestaba de sobremanera, era un idiota necrófilo, pero dada sus influencias, era difícil despedirlo sin las pruebas suficientes. Por eso lo mantenía en constante vigilancia.

Miró el cuerpo de la chica, aun bajo la sabana, podía ver las curvas, Sora se comportaba igual con todas las mujeres hermosas.

Sus mejillas llamaron su atención, caminando hacía el cuerpo y observarlas más detenidamente.

− Lagrimas – Dijo en voz baja.

Negó con la cabeza, moviendo la mesa para empezar con su trabajo.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró el documento en sus manos de nuevo, su visión a veces se ponía borrosa, por lo que le era difícil leer algunos documentos.

− ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Su mirada se dirigió hacía Obito para luego asentir con la cabeza.

− Es mi hermano.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

− No me refiero a eso, sabes que él no dejara su trabajo para ingresar a la empresa.

Itachi apretó los labios, sabía que Obito tenía razón.

− Pero no lo puedo dejar a la deriva, son las acciones de nuestros padres.

El hombre asintió.

− ¿No deberías especificar que no las puede vender a alguien que no sea de la familia?

Itachi asintió con calma.

− No es dejarle muchas opciones, Madara no se las pagara al precio real.

Obito no dijo nada, esperando que el moreno le pasara el documento firmado.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Itachi miró su escritorio.

− Dos meses a más tardar, tal vez menos ahora que interrumpí el tratamiento.

Obito apretó la carpeta.

− Siempre puedes pedirle a Sasuke-Kun un trasplante, tal vez…

− No soy compatible – Lo interrumpió Itachi – Dado la agresividad…

− Valla, lo siento.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

− No importa.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Sasuke encendió la grabadora, caminando con calma a la mesa de examinación.

− Dieciocho horas, se inicia incisiones para desangrar el cuerpo.

Hizo dos cortes en la piel de la chica, para luego girarse por su lámpara.

− Las mejillas y quijada muestran hematomas, dientes frontales astillados… ¿Qué quieres?

Shizune apretó los labios ante el tono brusco del moreno.

− El padre se ha negado a la autopsia, quiere que se creme el cuerpo enseguida.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía la morena.

− Necesito que venga a identificar el cuerpo para poder pasarlo al crematorio.

Shizune caminó hacía el moreno, entregándole una hoja.

− Ya firmó – Dijo desviando la mirada – No puedo decir nada al respecto, los Hyuga son una de las familias más poderosas de Japón.

Sasuke asintió, revisando la hoja mientras Shizune salía de la habitación.

"− _Era una chica dulce y amable."_

− Hyuga Hinata, te daré una segunda oportunidad – Dijo viendo el cuerpo.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Aquí va el segundo capítulo, también un poco como introducción, ya después se desarrollara toda la idea a profundidad.

Necrofilia: Conducta sexual de la persona que tiene relaciones sexuales con cadáveres humanos; se considera una perversión o una desviación sexual.

Leucemia mielógena aguda: Tipo de cáncer hematológico y de la médula ósea con exceso de glóbulos blancos inmaduros. La leucemia mieloide aguda avanza rápidamente y las células mieloides interfieren en la producción normal de glóbulos rojos, glóbulos blancos y plaquetas. Los síntomas incluyen fatiga, infecciones recurrentes y aparición de hematomas con facilidad. El tratamiento incluye quimioterapia, otras terapias con fármacos y trasplantes de células madre.

La chica a la que Sasuke le manda el mensaje es un Oc, no encontré un personaje dentro del universo de Naruto que encajara con el tipo de personalidad que se necesita para el personaje.

Las situaciones se van a desarrollar más a partir del próximo capítulo, ya con situaciones más complicadas y explicando todo lo de los primeros capítulos.

Si tienen dudas sobre algo, pueden preguntarme y con gusto les responderé.

Un agradecimiento a wendyl0327 − esther82 − − Donkan maclao − Alessannd Leto − Shionna Akasuna − Hina Hyu 90 − GilCa − meimoon21 y Hinata Uchiha.H por tomarse el tiempo para comentar, de verdad muchas gracias.

Sin más por el momento, espero les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció.

Juds Fuera.


	3. Capítulo 3- El inicio

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias:** Au, Situaciones relacionadas a violencia física, psicológica, depresión, abuso físico, temas de conflicto moral, entre otras cosas. Dark Fic.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** Referencia a Necrofilia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.- El inicio.**

Movió la mesa con calma, dirigiéndola hacía los pasillos del crematorio, una de las cosas que menos le gustaban y que Tsunade lo obligaba a hacer solo para demostrar que era la jefa, aunque en ese preciso momento, agradecía que así fuera.

Había dejado el cuerpo de la chica Hyuga en el congelador, evitando que empezara a descomponerse, pero debía darse prisa con eso para poder sacar el cuerpo.

Metió el cuerpo de la desconocida al horno y lo acciono, pensando en la forma de sacar el otro cuerpo.

Sora terminaba sus "exámenes" alrededor de las 12, solo tenía que esperar a que se fuera, su auto daba a una zona donde no había cámara de seguridad.

Trazo la ruta para llegar al laboratorio, tenía una llave de repuesto en su coche, nunca la había sacado, y en esos momentos agradecía no haberlo hecho. Solo tenía que esperar a que Sora se fuera, llevar el cuerpo al coche y luego llevarlo al laboratorio, tenía que mantenerlo conservado para que le pudiera ser útil al momento de empezar con los experimentos.

Hyuga Hinata.

A pesar de ser de la familia Hyuga nunca había escuchada sobre ella, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que se suponía que era la mayor, la heredera de ese gran imperio, además de que alguien "dulce y amable", no encajaba con el perfil de esa familia. La familia Hyuga era muy tradicional, incluso sus funerales lo eran, para él no tenía sentido que hubiesen decidido cremar el cuerpo de la heredera, era demasiado extraño, en dado caso lo cremarían después del velorio.

Su mente recordó sin querer el rostro de la chica, dientes frontales astillados, los hematomas de las mejillas indicaban una mano presionando, su mandíbula estuvo a punto de fracturarse por la presión que hicieron en ella. Alguien la había ayudado a suicidarse, eso era seguro. Miró el horno y se preguntó si algún día se enteraría quien querría acabar con la vida de la chica, y por qué el padre se negó a la autopsia.

− Tal vez fue él – Dijo en voz baja.

Tal vez esa era la razón por la que quería que se cremara el cuerpo de inmediato, porque quería cubrir la evidencia que lo ligara a la muerte de la chica.

Salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la alarma del horno, moviendo la palanca para que las cenizas cayeran en la urna. Por un breve segundo se preguntó si debía continuar, pero ya había cruzado el punto de no retorno.

Tomo la urna entre sus manos, y cerrándola, la marco con el nombre de Hyuga Hinata.

Ese era el fin para la vida que la chica alguna vez conoció.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

 _− ¡Oye Sasuke-Kun!_

 _El niño giró a verla con molestia._

 _− ¿Qué quieres? – Le espeto._

 _La niña de cabello castaño claro le sonrió dulcemente._

 _− ¿Ya decidiste cual será la meta de tu vida?_

 _El niño le dio la espalda, enfocando la vista en el columpio._

 _− Que te importa._

 _La niña lo empujó poniendo un puchero._

 _− ¡No seas grosero! – Dijo jalándolo del brazo – Dime, dime._

 _El moreno suspiro soltándose._

 _− Si tanto quieres saber, voy a curar la muerte._

 _La niña abrió la boca sorprendida y luego lo volvió a empujar._

 _− ¡Estoy hablando en serio! – Se quejó la niña._

 _Sasuke la vio con molestia._

 _− Yo también, la muerte es una enfermedad, y yo voy a curarla._

Despertó de golpe, respirando entrecortadamente, ¿Por qué soñaba eso de pronto? ¿Y por qué se asustaba de eso?

Giró la cabeza, mirando el reloj del buró, indicándole las 3 de la mañana, gimió escondiendo la cara entre sus manos.

− ¿Por qué todo se tiene que complicar tanto?

El moreno la había mantenido despierta hasta después de las 12 para que le informara cada avance que llevaba en su investigación sobre la regeneración de las células, la cual se había detenido por falta de presupuesto. Suspiró pensando en el pelirrojo, había sabido como acorralarla.

Pero eso no era lo importante, ¿Por qué de la nada un médico forense se interesaba por la regeneración de las células?

 _"El hermano de Sasuke tiene leucemia"_

Recordó las palabras de Kabuto, ella apenas y recordaba al hermano de Sasuke, nunca convivieron a pesar de que siempre estaba en su casa. Después de la pelea cuando Sasuke no quiso enfocarse en la administración, la comunicación entre los hermanos se había vuelto casi nula, pero Sasuke no era de los que dejaría morir a su hermano sin dar una batalla antes.

Pero no tenía los recursos necesarias para una investigación, además de que no tenía tiempo, no contaba ni con dos meses según Kabuto, no había manera de lograr una medicina que combatiera las células anormales, y aun cuando lo logrará en un mes, no podrían dársela, tenía que pasar por varios estudios y casos antes de poder ser considerada siquiera un método experimental para la enfermedad.

 _"−La muerte es una enfermedad, y yo voy a curarla."_

− ¿Qué estás tramando? – Dijo dando la vuelta en la cama – Siempre terminas metiéndonos a todos en problemas.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró la muestra una vez más, la formula debía contrarrestar la muerte de las células, debía revertir el efecto que la muerte causaba en ellas, pero no estaba funcionando, justo después de revertir el proceso comenzaba a consumir las células hasta desintegrarlas.

Miró la formula una vez más, no encontraba el falló, no sabía por qué no funcionaba como se debería.

− Maldición – Espetó estampando su puño contra el archivero.

No tenía tiempo, no podía perder el poco tiempo que tenía con eso, la formula debía funcionar a la perfección para que pudiera hacer todo lo demás, de nada le serviría si no tenía lo principal.

Itachi tenía poco tiempo, si no lograba hacer ese proceso en esos días, no le daría el tiempo de convencer a la otra de modificar el proceso para leucemia.

− ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijo? – Susurró apretando la mesa con ambas manos.

Si su hermano se lo hubiera dicho desde un principio, si Kabuto se hubiera enterado antes, nada de eso estaría pasando, él tendría tiempo suficiente para buscar una solución, tendría el tiempo para investigar más a fondo.

− ¡Demonios! – Dijo lanzando su puño contra la mesa – ¡Maldición Itachi! ¡¿Por qué eres tan idiota?!

Recargó la cabeza en la mesa, no podía volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quería ver a gente ir diciéndole cuanto lo lamentaba aunque no fuese cierto, no quería que alguien más se fuera de su lado, no podía perder a su hermano, no quería volver a ver como lloraba el cielo.

Pateo la silla saliendo con un portazo, necesitaba más tejido para probar con otra combinación. No podía darse por vencido, tenía que salvar a Itachi como diera lugar.

Se detuvo esperando que la puerta le diera el acceso, sin sobresaltarse cuando escuchó a alguien adentro corriendo de un lado a otro. Supuso que era Sora divirtiéndose con los cadáveres.

− No sabía que alguno de estos iba a autopsia – Dijo el hombre cuando lo vio entrar.

Sasuke pudo ver su respiración entrecortada y que sus pantalones estaban mal abrochados.

− No van – Dijo abriendo el refrigerador y sacando un cuerpo, era de una mujer de 20 años, esa le serviría – Vengo por tejido.

Sora apretó los dientes viendo como el moreno sacaba su instrumental y tomaba varias muestras de tejido de la espalda y brazos del cadáver.

− Siempre es una molestia cuando hacer eso – Se quejó – No sabes lo que me haces trabajar.

El moreno lo ignoro, poniendo la muestra en los frascos.

− No sé en qué te afecte – Dijo ignorándolo – No sé ve que tome la muestra a menos que voltees el cuerpo boca abajo, aunque si no te gusta ver esto cuando te diviertes con los cuerpos no es mi problema.

Sora dejó marchar a Sasuke con los dientes apretados. Ya llegaría el momento de hacer que despidieran a ese engreído.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Hanabi vio la urna con las cenizas, sin saber si podría acercarse o su padre se enojaría por ello.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos, ni siquiera la había dejado ver el cuerpo de su hermana aunque fuera una última vez.

− Hermana – Susurró viendo la urna.

Hinata siempre fue alguien calmada y dulce, era inteligente y se esforzaba por cumplir con las expectativas que el clan tenía con ella. Sus calificaciones eran excelentes y era una alumna reconocida. No tenía problemas con sus compañeros, ella nunca se metía en problemas.

 _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_

Apretó los puños con fuerza para evitar llorar. Su hermana no era del tipo suicida, ni siquiera era depresiva, ella no sería capaz de dejarla sola, siempre la estaba cuidando, la procuraba, ella la quería mucho, se lo había dicho infinidad de veces. Ella no sería capaz de dejarla sola, era imposible solo de pensarlo.

− Hanabi-Sama.

Soltó sus puños y dirigió su mirada hacía su primo, que se veía en las mismas circunstancias que ella. Sabía que Neji protegía mucho a su hermana, y que su muerte le había afectado igual o más que a ella misma.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Neji hizo una inclinación.

− Su padre la llama, la ceremonia está por comenzar.

La castaña asintió levantándose con elegancia. Vio a los compañeros de su hermana hablar entre ellos, posiblemente lo mismo que ella pensaba, esos dos chicos eran los más cercanos a su hermana y sabían que ella sería incapaz de hacer algo.

Tendría que hablar con ellos luego de la ceremonia, iba a llegar al fondo de todo eso.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Cerró las carpetas, guardándolas en orden dentro de los gabinetes con llave, antes de salir de la oficina, esa mañana se le había hecho muy pasada con lo poco que había dormido. Todo por culpa de Sasuke.

− Mirai-Chan, ¿Qué quieres comer?

La chica la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

− Quisiera…

− Será otro día – La interrumpió una voz que salía del elevador.

Uchiha Sasuke, reconocido forense a nivel nacional, amigo íntimo de su jefa, Hime Yosei, y que siempre hacía lo que se le daba la gana.

− ¿Eh? – Escuchó a la castaña.

Sasuke la ignoro, tomándola del brazo y comenzando a arrastrarla hacía la oficina.

− ¡Oye! ¡Me voy a caer!

− Pídenos unas hamburguesas – Le dijo el moreno ignorando a la castaña – Y pide lo que quieras para ti.

Alcanzó a escuchar un "Yo no quiero hamburguesa" antes de suspirar y tomar el teléfono. A ella le gustaba salir a comer con su jefa, no solo porque era comida gratis, sino porque aprendía mucho. La castaña rara vez la dejaba quedarse hasta tarde con ella, y su entrada al laboratorio aún estaba restringida, así que esos eran sus únicos momentos para compartir conocimientos por decirlo de alguna manera.

Uchiha Sasuke le caía mal desde que lo había conocido.

…

− Que quieres – Le espetó la chica – Tengo hambre.

Sasuke se sentó, sacando una carpeta del folder y poniéndola en la mesa.

− La niña pidió la comida, así que mira eso.

La castaña negó con la cabeza tomando los papeles.

− Deberías intentar llevarte mejor con… ¿Es esto lo que creo?

Sasuke asintió, buscando unas fotografías en su maletín.

− Llevo años tratando de completarla, pero el resultado es el mismo – Dijo pasándole las fotos – El tejido se destruye y no sé por qué.

La castaña miró las hojas atentamente y luego las fotografías.

− ¿Estás usando estreptococo?

Sasuke la miró con duda y asintió con la cabeza.

− ¿Qué tiene que ver?

La vio amarrarse el cabello y ponerse sus gafas antes de tomar un lápiz y comenzar a garabatear sobre las hojas que le había dado.

− Estás intentando reanimar tejido que ya está muerto – Dijo pasándole una hoja con un dibujo – Estos por la falta de oxígeno, crean sus propias bacterias al empezar a descomponerse.

− Eso lo sé – Dijo aun viendo el dibujo.

− Esto hace que el estreptococo varíe – Dijo mostrándole otro dibujo – No hace la función que pretendes porque al asimilar las otras bacterias se trasforma en su modo de fascitis necrosante.

Sasuke asintió, observando atentamente.

− Eso provoca que la bacteria se coma el tejido cuando este se reanimó – Completó Sasuke.

− Si – Dijo dibujando un círculo – Por eso no funciona.

El moreno asintió, eso era lo que pasaba por alto.

− ¿Entonces que sugieres? – Le preguntó.

La chica miró la formula una vez más.

− Dame una hora – Dijo tomando su bata – Tengo que corroborarlo en el laboratorio.

Sasuke asintió, viéndola salir de la oficina aun mirando las hojas mientras caminaba.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Caminó con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba la familia Hyuga, al ser una de las empresas con mayor prestigio del país, debían ir a dar el pésame por el fallecimiento de su hija.

Dejó que Madara dejara el sobre y se acercó a la hija menor, que hablaba con un chico castaño y uno de gafas.

− Buenas tardes – Dijo con una inclinación.

La castaña giró a verlo, lo que lo dejó paralizado por unos momentos. Detrás de esa dura mirada, digna de un Hyuga, podía ver el temor y el dolor de una niña por perder a su hermana mayor, una que sufría por todo lo que había pasado.

− Lamento mucho su pérdida – Dijo con una inclinación.

La chica asintió con una leve inclinación.

− Gracias – Dijo sin verlo – Padre se encuentra por aquí.

Itachi la siguió casi de forma automática.

¿Qué pasaría con su hermano cuando se enterara de su muerte?

Desde que había decidido estudiar medicina casi habían cortado la comunicación, él molesto de que no siguiera en la empresa, y Sasuke molesto de que le dijera que hacer. Pero para ser sincero su relación venía mal desde que sus padres murieron.

Él intentó cuidarlo, intentó hacerse cargo de él a la vez que terminaba sus estudios y comenzaba a trabajar en la empresa familiar junto con su tío Madara, pero su hermano aun era un niño pequeño, uno que no dejaba de preguntar por sus padres, que quería que hiciera con él lo que sus padres hacían, un niño que no comprendía que él no tenía el tiempo para eso, que estaba ocupado.

Un niño que se fue alejando de él cada vez más.

Para cuando su hermano entró en preparatoria apenas y se hablaban, aunque vivían en la misma casa. Siempre lo veía salir con un rostro serio y regresar de la misma manera, ni siquiera le dijo que no pensaba estudiar Administración, se enteró cuando presentó los exámenes.

Esa fue la fractura final de la relación que ya venía deteriorándose a lo largo de los años, el colmo para quien estaba "manteniendo" a su hermano, enterarse por medio de chismes la carrera que su hermano había escogido.

Esa misma noche Sasuke se había ido de la casa, no le había dejado una nota ni le había dicho nada. Estuvo horas buscándolo, hasta que uno de sus amigos le dijo que el moreno estaba en la casa de sus padres. Esa casa que abandonaron de niños cuando se fueron con Madara.

Sasuke nunca le había pedido dinero, ni lo había invitado a la graduación, a pesar de graduarse antes y de ser el primero de la clase. No le había dicho de su residencia ni de su especialidad, de sus premios o publicaciones, él había hecho su vida completamente aparte.

Después de eso rara vez hablaban, y siempre tendían a mantener una distancia sin saber por qué, esa relación fraternal de cuando eran niños, simplemente había dejado de existir de un segundo a otro.

Se preguntaba si su hermano estaría bien cuando el muriera, si se enojaría por no haberle dicho que estaba enfermo, o solo sentiría una tristeza escondida como la hija menor de la familia Hyuga.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Le entregó las hojas mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la silla, quitándose la bata y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

− Funciona – Dijo señalando la formula encerrada en un círculo – Deberías comenzar con la patente.

Sasuke asintió sin ganas, observado todas las notas hechas y cómo funcionaba cada una de ellas.

− Quisiera hacer otras pruebas primero.

La chica lo miró con sus ojos café claro por unos segundos.

− Kabuto me lo dijo – Dijo mirando a la mesa – Pero debes saber que no hay el tiempo suficiente.

Sasuke apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

− Senju puede crear un grupo de estudio médico a partir de esto.

− No puede hasta que este patentado – Lo interrumpió la chica – Y eso tardará las pruebas.

Sasuke la miró con sus ojos negros por unos segundos, antes de desviar la mirada.

− Tsk.

La castaña quiso tomar su mano, pero el temor a ser rechazada se lo impidió.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

El laboratorio se llenó de probetas y químicos en poco tiempo, él tenía cuidado con su equipo médico, así como con los que estaban dentro del laboratorio.

Movió el cuerpo a la mesa y lo dejó en el centro del lugar. Le quito la sabana y lo conectó primero al suero para limpiar los restos de sangre de las venas y arterias, si se quedaba alguna podría interferir o causar otra fascitis como con los otros tejidos.

Nunca creyó agradecer el que lo hubieran obligado a estudiar la diálisis, ya que eso le facilitaba las cosas al momento de limpiar el cuerpo.

Dejó la maquina trabajando mientras empezaba a preparar la formula. Debía tener el equilibrio perfecto entre químicos y sangre para que comenzara a trabajar de nuevo el cuerpo, aunque la diálisis y los aparatos lo ayudarían a mantener el cuerpo vivo artificialmente, necesitaba que el químico fuera absorbido por las células para comenzar con su regeneración.

Lo que más le preocupaba era el tejido cerebral, ese posiblemente se vería dañado a pesar de la formula, pero esperaba que la chica tuviera al menos función motora, eso bastaría para saber que la formula funcionaría y que podría modificarse para la leucemia de su hermano.

La máquina comenzó a sonar, y vio que la sangre había salido por completo, así que fue hasta el cuerpo y apagó todo.

Suspiró mirando sus manos una última vez. Estaba por cometer el mayor Tabú en la historia, si algo salía mal o lo descubrían, sería considerado un Víctor Frankenstein moderno.

− Es un riesgo – Dijo en voz baja.

Conecto el cuerpo a los electrodos y cambio la solución en la máquina de diálisis, una vez que el cuerpo se llenara, activaría la función cardiaca para que la sangre y la formula comenzaran a circular por todo el cuerpo.

Aunque no lo creía necesario de momento, el medicamente mantendría en coma a la chica por varios días, mismos en los que la sangre circulaba por su cuerpo. Cuando llegara el momento de despertarla, sería el momento de la verdad.

Cerró los ojos pensando en el alma, eso de lo que Yosei insistía tanto de niña siempre que se oponía ante su idea de curar la muerte. Orochimaru también era un creyente de eso, por eso junto a Kabuto lo había obligado a estudiar nigromancía, y aun cuando no fuera un fiel creyente de eso, mezclo la sangre real de la chica con lo demás, junto con uno de los "hechizos" que Kabuto solía realizar. Solo como una precaución.

Dio un último suspiro, el cuerpo y el alma estaban listo, solo le quedaba esperar, y con la poca convicción que le quedaba, bajó la palanca.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Se detuvo en la acera, no queriendo invadir el estacionamiento de su hermano.

Hacía meses que no lo visitaba, y hacía años que no se paraba en esa casa. Los recuerdos de sus padres aun dolían, y el solo hecho de haber vuelto ahí, ya lo tenía casi sofocado, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que arreglar las cosas con su hermano antes de partir.

Tocó con fuerza la puerta, esperando por lo que considero, mucho tiempo, antes de que le abriera.

− ¿Itachi?

Sasuke lucía el cabello desarreglado e iba solo en pantalones de pijama.

− Hola – Dijo Itachi con calma – ¿Puedo pasar?

Sasuke se puso tensó, mirando hacia atrás y entrecerró la puerta.

− Ve al cuarto – Escuchó a Sasuke.

Se escucharon unos pasos rápidos y luego el menor de los Uchiha abrió la puerta, dejándolo entrar. La casa lucía arreglada, su hermano se había encargado de regresarla a como era antes de que se la dejaran cuando eran niños.

− ¿Qué necesitas?

Itachi suspiró, mirando a su hermano, que no le había ofrecido que se sentara, seguramente incomodo de tenerlo ahí.

− Quería hablar contigo – Dijo viendo el sillón.

Al ver que estaba desarreglado, y que lo que parecía ser un sostén estaba en una de las esquinas, optó por ir al comedor. Sasuke lo siguió rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

− Estoy ocupado – Dijo viendo hacia las escaleras – Te veré mañana.

Itachi suspiró, sabiendo que su hermano no se acercaría ni de broma a las empresas Uchiha.

− Es importante – Dijo sentándose en el comedor.

Sasuke se sentó con mala cara.

− Tenemos que hablar de tus acciones – Dijo poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa.

Sasuke se tomó su frente molesto. ¿Su hermano se estaba muriendo y solo iba a su casa para hablarle de la empresa?

− Regalas – Dijo sin darle importancia – Te dije que no me interesan.

Itachi apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

− Nuestros padres…

− Están muertos – Le cortó Sasuke – Murieron Itachi, y yo no haré nada por una empresa que no hizo nada por ellos.

El moreno vio a su hermano con molestia.

− El tío Madara…

La risa sarcástica de Sasuke lo interrumpió, descolocándolo por completo, ¿Dónde estaba el niño tierno que fue alguna vez?

− ¿Crees que Madara lo hizo por cariño? – Se burló – Solo quería una marioneta, sus obras hablan tan mal de él que si no fueras tú la cara pública de la empresa se hubieran ido a quiebra hace años – Dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie – Y si eso es todo, será mejor que te vallas.

Itachi se levantó con molestia, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

− Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que haces – Dijo abriéndola.

Sasuke bufó.

− Yo espero que no te arrepientas de tus secretos.

Itachi salió azotando la puerta.

Sasuke pateo el sillón con fuerza, por un momento pensó que su hermano iba a hablar con él, que tendría la confianza de decirle que le estaba pasando, que querría estar con él en esos momentos, pero solo se enfocaba en el bien de las empresas y de Madara, como si ese hombre fuera a llorar su muerte.

Él estaba arriesgándose el cuello buscando una forma de salvar a su hermano, estaba rompiendo todos sus códigos éticos con el fin de encontrar una solución, y parecía que simplemente no valía la pena.

− ¿Está todo bien?

La voz dulce de la chica castaña que lo veía desde las escaleras lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Esa amiga que desde niños siempre estuvo con él, y con quien siempre terminaba pagando todas sus frustraciones de una u otra manera.

− Ve al cuarto – Dijo subiendo por las escaleras.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Leyó el contrato una vez más, pensando que tal vez se había equivocado, pero el rostro del hombre le dijo que no.

− Hay una parte del contrato – Dijo Madara con calma – ¿Quiere que su hija se case con mi sobrino Itachi?

El hombre negó con calma.

− Mi hija, Sakura, quiere casarse con su sobrino Sasuke.

Madara apretó los labios. Si bien necesitaban el contrato con la constructora Haruno para poder seguir a la par que la empresa Hyuga, sabía que su sobrino era un terco de lo peor, y que posiblemente lo insultara antes de escuchar lo que quería decirle.

− Mi sobrino no forma parte de esta empresa – Explicó con calma.

El hombre le sonrió con calma.

− Lo sé, pero forma parte de la prestigiosa familia Uchiha – Dijo aun sonriendo – No podría negarse a esa petición.

Madara volvió a apretar los labios.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

− ¡Sakura-Chan! – Dijo el rubio alzando la mano – ¡Aquí!

La pelirosa sonrió y avanzó con calma hacía Naruto.

− Pensé que también vendrían Ino y los demás.

Naruto desvió la mirada.

− Ellos están en un sepelio – Dijo sin ver a la pelirosa – Hinata se suicidó hace unos días.

Sakura se cubrió su boca fingiendo impresión. Sabía esa noticia, había recorrido el mundo entero, pero no esperaba que sus amigos fueran al sepelio de la chica Hyuga, ellos ni siquiera la consideraban una amiga, era muy rara y diferente a ellos.

− No lo sabía – Dijo viendo a Naruto – Qué pena, era tan joven.

Naruto asintió, tomando la maleta de la chica.

− Vamos.

La pelirosa lo siguió con calma. Estaba ansiosa por ver la cara de Naruto e Ino cuando les dijera que había regresado para casarse con Uchiha Sasuke.

−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−.−

Miró sus notas, las de los aparatos, el cuerpo en la mesa, el cual había recuperado su color rosado y al parecer su movilidad. Pero no podía dejarse engañar, sabía que el cuerpo se ponía duro y luego se ponía blando una vez más.

El ritmo cardiaco se marcaba normal, era tiempo de comprobar si el químico había logrado su propósito.

Sintió el corazón en la garganta al desconectar la maquina artificial, casi desplomándose sobre sus rodillas al ver que el corazón seguía su función normal.

Cuando las piernas dejaron de temblarle, caminó hacía la chica con la jeringa en mano, tenía que sacarla del coma.

Había dos posibilidades, que el tejido cerebral no sé hubiese reconstruido lo suficiente y cayera en muerte cerebral, o que, aun con deficiencias, se hubiese regenerado lo suficiente como para sobrellevar las funciones básicas del cuerpo.

− Ayúdame dios, ayúdame Hyuga – Dijo en voz baja.

Inyecto la solución en el catéter, esperando lo mejor.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Bueno unos puntos a aclarar.

Estreptococo: Cada una de las bacterias de forma redondeada (cocos) que se presentan asociadas en forma de pareja o cadena. Dependiendo de su función en laboratorio puede ser bueno o malo.

Fascitis necrosante: Bacteria derivada del Estreptococo. La fascitis necrotizante ocurre cuando una bacteria ingresa al cuerpo mediante una lesión en la piel. Las personas con un sistema inmunológico débil tienen más riesgo de desarrollar esta enfermedad. La afección se propaga rápidamente. A menudo se requiere la eliminación quirúrgica del tejido muerto o infectado de la herida. También se le suele conocer como la Bacteria come carne.

Diálisis: La diálisis es un proceso mediante el cual se extraen las toxinas y el exceso de agua de la sangre, normalmente como terapia renal sustitutiva tras la pérdida de la función renal en personas con fallo renal. En este caso, Sasuke lo conecto a la función cardiaca para limpiar el cuerpo de la sangre.

Nigromancia: Tiene varios significados, en este caso, el de atraer/atrapar las almas de los espíritus. El caso clásico de nigromancia es el de la bruja de Endor, descrita en la Biblia (1 Samuel 28), donde ésta invocó al espíritu de Samuel en presencia de Saúl. Ya en el Deuteronomio se previene contra la práctica canaanita de practicar la adivinación mediante el recurso a los muertos.

A los que preguntaron, este caso es hipotético, pero si se podría hacer realidad, un caso similar son quienes se congelan para que encuentren una cura para su enfermedad en el futuro.

Sobre los cuerpos, tanto en los hospitales como en los Semefo, siempre se sigue un procedimiento para la entrega del cuerpo, y es que un familiar los identifique, en el caso del fic Hiashi no lo hace. Aunque hay cuerpos sin identificar en fosa común, se lleva un seguimiento de cuantos hay constantemente para evitar estos casos.

Hay casos de necrofilia registrados públicamente a nivel internacional, también se han dado caso en animales.

Sobre quien mató a Hinata, se quedará en misterio por el momento, ya se verá más adelante.

Sobre el Oc, en un principio pensé en poner a Sakura, pero como se vio en el capítulo, tiene una relación abierta con Sasuke y acepta lo que él le da, pero en el momento en el que descubra que él se enamoró lo dejará marchar, algo que siento que el personaje de Sakura no haría, además de que ella tiene otro rol en el fic.

Sobre un Western, la verdad no me animó por el momento, tal vez más adelante.

Y creo que es todo, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme.

Un agradecimiento a Alessannd Leto − citlali Uchiha − dagorfly − − GilCa − Hina Hyu 90 − Miirellinu − Mimi's es −Mikashimota Z − Charmingkitty − Lizeth de Uchiha − Nana − Rss y Tieve por tomarse el tiempo de comentar, espero les guste el capítulo.

Sin más por el momento, que pasen buena noche.

Juds fuera.


	4. Capítulo 4- Lazos de Sangre

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias:** Au, Situaciones relacionadas a violencia física, psicológica, depresión, abuso físico, temas de conflicto moral, entre otras cosas. Dark Fic.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** Dilemas de conflicto moral.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.- Lazos de Sangre.**

− ¿Crees en la vida después de la muerte?

Neji se quedó con su pan entre el plato y su boca y frunció un poco el ceño sin querer ante la pregunta imprevista de su prima, la que tenía la vista fija en su plato de cereal. El castaño emitió un imperceptible suspiro y dejó el pan sobre su plato.

− ¿Por qué lo pregunta Hanabi-Sama?

La castaña se encogió de hombros por unos momentos.

− Es solo una pregunta.

Neji no dijo nada.

A pesar de continuar con su orgullo y el porte Hyuga intactos, sabía que la chica estaba muy afectada por la muerte de su hermana. Hinata siempre había protegido a su hermana de las normas de su clan y de las reglas de su padre.

− Si soy sincero, nunca lo había pensado.

La castaña asintió sin mucho ánimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kabuto miró a Sasuke con expresión seria, algo poco usual en él. El moreno estaba consciente de que lo que le pedía no solo ponía en peligro ambas carreras, sus años de investigación, su trabajo, podría hacer que lo mandaran a prisión, a ambos. Pero también, conocía el carácter ambicioso de Kabuto, ese que hasta cierto punto, era su mayor debilidad.

− Senju es muy especial con sus muestras – Dijo el hombre con calma – No tengo forma…

− Sé que puedes encontrar una – Lo interrumpió el moreno.

Kabuto entrecerró los ojos, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro. Si lo que pensaba era cierto…

− ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos segundos. Lo cierto era que no lo estaba, pero tampoco tenía ni tiempo ni opciones. No estaba dispuesto a vivir de nuevo esa sensación de pérdida.

− Si – Dijo con una seguridad que no sentía.

Kabuto asintió, sonriéndole con un poco de malicia.

− Te saldrá caro.

Sasuke casi rodo los ojos, suponía que le haría ese tipo de propuesta.

− ¿Qué quieres?

El hombre dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

− Que mi nombre aparezca en la investigación que haga Hime.

Sasuke no dijo nada por unos segundos. Kabuto era más inteligente de lo que recordaba.

− Aún no hablo con ella.

El hombre sonrió.

− Cuando lo hagas.

Sasuke asintió, viendo la mesa por unos segundos.

− Lo necesito lo antes posible.

Kabuto asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El eco de sus pasos por el mármol lo comenzaba a poner nervioso, así que se concentró en las flores que le picaban levemente en sus brazos. Habían pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que visito esa tumba. Siempre encontraba un pretexto, una reunión, trabajo urgente, algo.

Suspiró.

Llegando al final de sus días, se preguntaba cómo era que había retrasado tanto ese día.

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche cuando tenía 13 años, aún era prácticamente un niño, que tuvo que hacerse cargo de otro niño.

Llegó a su destino, sorprendiéndose levemente de las flores aun frescas que estaban a cado lado de la tumba. Seguramente Sasuke si encontraba tiempo entre su ocupada rutina, a diferencia de él, que simplemente dejaba pasar el tiempo.

− Lo siento – Susurró dividiendo el ramo y acomodando las flores – Mamá, papá.

Miró el mármol, el nombre de sus padres no lucía desgastado, y la tumba lucía bien cuidada. No recordaba la última vez que había ido ahí.

A pesar de tener ya 13 años cuando ellos murieron, sus recuerdos de ellos cada vez se hacía más borrosos, los concejos de su padre, la sonrisa cálida de su madre, todo era en sí un vago recuerdo. Los años que pasó al lado de Madara comenzaban a reemplazar los recuerdos de su familia, familia que había perdido aquel día.

Se preguntó internamente si Sasuke también le llevaría flores, y cuidaría de su tumba así como lo hacía con la de sus padres, o si el moreno estaría demasiado molesto con él como para hacerlo, y simplemente la dejaría olvidada.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, el eco que producía entre esas paredes lo ponía nervioso, así que desvió la llamada enseguida. Suspiro una vez más, al ver el remitente y se dio la vuelta, pensando que ir ahí había sido un error.

No pudo expresar una sola palabra de amor ante esas tumbas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tsunade golpeteaba la pluma contra su escritorio repetidas veces, tratando de asimilar la información del ensayo médico que tantos dolores de cabeza ya le estaba causando.

− Hime Yosei – Susurró.

El prodigio de las empresas Sabaku, y la que junto a su equipo de investigación, había consolidado a las empresas como una de las farmacéuticas más reconocidas a nivel internacional, y aun cuando esa fuere solo una subdivisión de la empresa, sabía que solo era el comienzo. La misma chica, que había rechazado su caso sin estudiarlo siquiera, y la que se negaba a darle una cita o atender sus llamadas.

− Engreída – Susurró de nuevo.

Golpeteo con más fuerza su escritorio, sabía que llamarla engreída era un error, la chica no lo era en absoluto, pero se negaba a aceptar algo que pusiera en peligro su ensayo médico, que tanto le había costado que aprobaran. Pero ella también seguía siendo humana, sabía del esfuerzo que todo médico hacía para salvar a sus pacientes, buscando siempre una solución a sus enfermedades, aun cuando esto parecía casi imposible.

Miró el otro expediente sobre la mesa. Había quitado el nombre de Itachi y lo había denominado paciente X, dada la relación que tenía la chica con Sasuke, no quería que el moreno se enterara de esa forma de la enfermedad de su hermano mayor. La leucemia que padecía el moreno casi extinguía su vida, tenía pocos meses de vida, y si no lograba que la chica lo aceptara en su ensayo, no tendría una sola oportunidad de vivir.

− Una razón – Se dijo a sí misma.

Necesitaba solo una razón, una sola, que convenciera a la chica de aceptar su paciente, pero su cerebro estaba prácticamente seco, y no se le ocurría una sola razón válida para que la chica aceptara, al menos no medicamente.

Entonces podía apelar a su lado humano… Si es que la chica tenía alguno.

− Demonios – Dijo levantándose y tomando su bolsa – Shizune, cancela mis citas, reubícalas con Ino y Sakura.

La morena no tuvo ni tiempo de preguntar algo cuando la mujer ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pluma cayó del escritorio con un ruido sordo, y unos papeles que no tenían relevancia le siguieron segundos después, no le importaba, no en ese momento, que solo quería continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Escucho un leve gemido cerca de su oreja, y se aferró a la espalda femenina al tiempo que por fin se deshacía de la estorbosa camisa, que se quedó estancada entre los brazos. Estuvo tentado a romperla, pero sabía que ella se enojaría. Succiono su cuello, escuchando una queja, mientras alzaba su sostén y bajaba hasta morder sus pechos, sintiendo como le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

En otros momentos disfrutaría de eso, de ese momento de placer que muchas veces tuvo que pagar para no desestabilizar el nombre de su empresa, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que hacía no era similar.

La jalo hasta dejarla en la orilla de su escritorio y alzó su falda mientras el de desabrochaba su pantalón, solo lo suficiente para sacar su pene erecto, y colocar el condón con rapidez.

Le penetro de golpe, escuchando su nombre en un gemido, y sintiendo el tacón de sus zapatos clavarse en sus muslos al rodear sus piernas. Gruño, el dolor era también parte del placer.

La sujeto de la cintura, entrando y saliendo de ella con rapidez y más fuerza de la necesaria, mordiendo su hombro ligeramente, sonriendo para sus adentros, preguntándose internamente si al Uchiha no le molestarían esas marcas. Después de todo, solo era sexo.

− Gaara.

La voz rasposa de la chica lo trajo a la realidad, y se movió con más rapidez, haciéndola recargar su cabeza en su hombro, mordió su hombro y continuo moviéndose con fuerza, con movimientos cada vez más erráticos, mientras se consumía por el propio placer de la estrechez que esa chica le brindaba, de ese delicioso calor que envolvía su miembro y que poco a poco lo llevaba hacía la locura.

Escuchó su gritó, y como se relajaba un poco entre sus brazos, él no le dio descanso, moviéndose aun contra ella hasta que llegó a su propia liberación, recargándose parcialmente sobre el escritorio mientras recuperaba fuerzas.

− Pudiste esperar hasta la noche – Escuchó el reproche de la chica sobre su cuello.

El pelirrojo salió de ella escuchando su quejido, tomando el condón y tirándolo a la basura luego de cerrarlo.

− Tú fuiste la que vino a mi oficina – Le recordó acomodando su pantalón.

La castaña se bajó del escritorio, acomodando su propia ropa también.

− Necesitaba la autorización – Dijo levemente sonrojada – Y te eh dicho que no me muerdas.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros recogiendo las cosas del piso.

− Saratobi no te dirá nada – Dijo levantando los papeles.

La castaña lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

− Da igual – Dijo dando un suspiro, terminando de ponerse la camisa – Debo regresar al laboratorio.

Gaara caminó hasta ella con una carpeta en la mano.

− Solo por tres meses – Le aclaró – Sí en ese tiempo hay novedades se puede extender, si no, deberá regresar.

La chica asintió, tomando la carpeta, comenzando a hojearla un poco.

− Creo que será suficiente – Dijo caminando a la puerta.

Gaara la siguió con paso lento, deslizando la mano por la cadera cuando le abrió la puerta, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

− Señor Sabaku – Escuchó la voz de Shijima apenas salir de la puerta – Su hermana me pidió que le informara que hay junta del concejo a las 4.

Gaara evitó gruñir mirando su reloj, y a la castaña que trataba de eludir a la chica de gafas.

− Te llevare al laboratorio – Dijo el pelirrojo tomando a la chica del brazo – ¿Tienes las bitácoras en orden?

La chica asintió.

Shijima se quedó con la mirada fija en el pelirrojo, apretando la carpeta sobre su pecho con más fuerza de la necesaria.

− No tiene caso – Susurró para sí misma – Huele a lavanda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke miró la puerta blanca, dudando en entrar o no. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, todos los días lo hacía, pero siempre buscaba algo que pospusiera ese momento lo más posible, así fuera incluso, la taza de café que ahora estaba en su mano, y que estaba a punto de enfriarse por que no la bebía.

− Joder – Murmuró.

De todas las opciones que se planteó cuando inyecto esa solución en el cuerpo de la chica Hyuga, esa reacción fue sin duda la menos esperada, la menos planeada, y la que nunca había contemplado.

Y ahora debía adaptarse a lo que había provocado.

O controlarlo.

Dio otro sorbo a su café casi frio, mirando aun fijamente la puerta blanca, la que en unos minutos más, tendría que abrir, para enfrentar lo que él mismo había provocado.

Dejó la taza ya vacía sobre la mesa, y tomó su celular, viendo de reojo la puerta. Necesitaba ayuda para controlar esa situación, le gustara o no.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Saratobi Mirai era una chica sencilla, alguien que quería ser investigadora en algún futuro cercano, y era debido a eso, que con el permiso de sus padres, a sus 16 años, había conseguido su puesto como asistente en los laboratorios de la empresa Sabaku.

Su jefa era una de las hematólogas más reconocidas a nivel nacional, y creía que muy pronto, tal vez también a nivel internacional. Una chica de cabello castaño un tanto ondulado, que la trataba con respeto y que le ayudaba a estudiar, que le enseñaba todo lo que ella pudiera necesitar para cuando presentara su examen de admisión a la universidad. Era su meta convertirse en alguien como ella, pero…

− ¡Pídemelo primero! – Gritó la castaña lanzando un libro.

El pelirrojo esquivó el libro, cubriéndose parcialmente con la puerta.

Mirai miró la situación algo extrañada, y preocupada. Sabaku no Gaara, era su jefe después de todo. Era el jefe de las dos…

− Cálmate – Dijo el pelirrojo con voz calmada – Será solo temporal.

Otro libro voló en dirección al pelirrojo, que apenas lo logró esquivar. Mirai suplicó internamente, que no fuera uno de los libros que tanto trabajó le había costado encontrar.

Vio al pelirrojo ingresar de nuevo a la oficina, y la calma reinó por unos segundos, la morena aun desconfiada, miraba hacía la puerta, esperando que el pelirrojo saliera volando, pero para su alivio, no fue así.

− ¿Esta Hime-San?

Mirai casi gritó al escuchar la voz frente a ella, y giró su mirada sorprendida, hacía la mujer rubia que estaba frente a ella. Estaba tan distraída viendo si su jefe seguía con vida, que se olvidó de todo su entorno.

− Eh… − Dijo dudosa, viendo la puerta de la oficina cerrada – Está en una reunión – Exclamó lo más profesional que pudo.

− La esperaré – Dijo la rubia, sentándose sin pedir permiso.

Mirai la miró sin saber qué hacer, y esperando (suplicando), que su jefa no volviera a lanzarle libros al dueño del laboratorio.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al pelirrojo con unas carpetas bajó el brazo, acompañado de una castaña que se veía de mal humor.

− Como esto ponga en peligro el…

− No lo hará – La interrumpió el pelirrojo – Es solo para… ¿Tsunade-Sama?

La vista de los tres se quedó fija en la mujer rubia que se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos con calma. Yosei miró de reojo a Mirai, que se veía bastante nerviosa, no pudo evitar suspirar, tocando con su mano la espalda de Gaara.

− Avísame como salió todo – Dijo dando una palmada en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Gaara interpretó eso como una forma discreta de decirle que se fuera, así que solo asintió, haciendo una reverencia hacía Tsunade antes de salir de la oficina, no sin antes pedirle una disculpa a Mirai por todo el alboroto causado.

− ¿Puedes traernos un café por favor? – Dijo la castaña haciendo un gesto con la mano a Tsunade para que entrara a la oficina.

− Negro sin azúcar – Dijo la rubia antes de entrar.

Mirai asintió con rapidez, mirando a su jefa entrar a la oficina con paso lento.

Tsunade se sentó, con su carpeta sobre la mesa, mirando a la chica con calma. Mirai ingresó a la oficina segundos después, dejando los dos cafés sobre el escritorio, ninguna de las dos mujeres dijo nada por unos segundos.

− Sabe por qué estoy aquí – Dijo Tsunade mirando a la chica a los ojos.

La castaña suspiró.

− Ya sabe mi respuesta – Dijo con calma.

Tsunade apretó su taza de café dando un sorbo bastante largo.

− ¿Tiene hermanos?

La preguntó tomó desprevenida a la castaña, que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

− Tengo dos – Dijo con voz calmada, omitiendo decir que tenían meses sin hablarse.

− Este paciente también – Dijo Tsunade – Tiene un hermano menor con el que no tiene una buena relación, y que…

Yosei hizo un gesto con la mano para que Tsunade dejará de hablar.

− Lo sé – Dijo mirando a la rubia, que se asustó al pensar que sabía quién era el paciente – Todos tenemos familia – Continuo, para alivio de la rubia – Y sé que esta persona debe ser especial si insiste tanto – Dijo mirando su café – Pero necesito que entienda también, si el muere durante el ensayo, todo él trabajo, toda esperanza para el grupo, o personas que aún tienen oportunidad de curarse, simplemente dejará de existir.

Tsunade miró su taza también.

− ¿No puede hacer una excepción? – Dijo casi como suplica.

La castaña tomó el expediente que había llevado la rubia, mirando atentamente página por página, frunciendo el ceño conforme avanzaba.

− El ensayo probablemente será aprobada hasta dentro de tres o cuatro meses – Dijo devolviendo el expediente – Tenemos varias subdivisiones, así que agregaremos una al caso específico de su paciente, no puedo adelantar el proceso – Explicó al ver a la rubia a punto de hablar – Sí su "paciente X", sobrevive hasta entonces, será aceptado en el ensayo clínico.

Tsunade asintió despacio. Era más de lo que había pensado lograr.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró con paso lento a la sala de juntas, con todas las miradas fijas en él, aunque no le dio importancia. Él era el jefe después de todo.

− Llegas tarde – Le recriminó Temari cuando se sentó.

El pelirrojo solo asintió, dejando las carpetas que llevaba al lado de la mesa, mientras tomaba la que estaba frente a él.

− Tuve asuntos que atender.

Rasa miró al pelirrojo con molestia, así como al resto de la mesa directiva de la empresa. Había sido un duro golpe para su ego ver a su hijo menor ser convertido en el presidente de la empresa familiar.

− Comentábamos el extraño aumento del presupuesto a la farmacéutica – Dijo el hombre midiendo la reacción de su hijo.

− Lo supuse – Dijo el pelirrojo pasando las carpetas que traía a sus compañeros de mesa – Y lo que les entrego, son los balances de la farmacéutica, creo que será evidente la razón por la que el presupuesto se aumentó, ya que las ganancias lo hicieron también.

Kankuro vio el reporte fijamente.

− ¿No crees que es muy arriesgado? – Dijo viendo a su hermano menor – Ya sabes, las empresas Uchiha esperan una alianza.

Gaara miró a todos fijamente por unos segundos.

− Rechazaré la oferta de Madara – Dijo pasando otras carpetas – Si nos aliamos a esa empresa, nos hundiremos junto con ellos, no solo monetariamente, si no también públicamente.

Rasa no tomo la carpeta, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

− Uchiha Madara nos ha ayudado en incontables veces – Casi espetó con odio – No creo…

− Las empresas Uchiha pasan por un mal momento – Le interrumpió el pelirrojo – Si solo fuera económico, no tendríamos problema, hay subdivisiones que nos ayudarían a salir adelante – Explicó señalando la carpeta del laboratorio – Pero la imagen pública de Uchiha Madara, es algo que ni siquiera su sobrino puede contrarrestar, eso nos arrastraría al fango con ellos.

Los miembros de la directiva hojearon la carpeta.

− Concuerdo con el joven Gaara – Dijo la anciana Chiyo – Además, ya cuentan con el apoyo de la empresa Haruno.

Rasa apretó los dientes.

− No se trata solo de eso – Espetó – Es ayudar a los amigos, si nosotros estuviéramos en problemas…

− Madara nos hundiría para comprar la empresa a un precio menor – Dijo Gaara interrumpiéndolo de nuevo – Pero si tu insistencia es porque ya habías llegado a un acuerdo externo con él, te pido que nos lo informes de una vez, para evitar la situación de la manera más democráticamente posible.

El hombre apretó los puños sobre la mesa.

− Si tienes tanto interés en eso – Dijo con burla – ¿Por qué no le dices a toda la directiva cuál es tu relación con la química Hime?

Gaara frunció levemente el ceño, viendo como todas las miradas se lo miraban fijamente de nuevo.

− Es mi novia – Dijo con simpleza – Y es Hematóloga, no química.

Rasa torció una sonrisa.

− ¿No será esa la razón del apoyo a la farmacéutica? – Dijo con burla – Creo que no debes olvidar lo que pasó con Matsuri.

Gaara lo miró por unos segundos.

− A diferencia de ti, soy lo suficientemente profesional para manejar las cuestiones personales – Dijo señalando la carpeta que su padre no había abierto – El aumento del presupuesto, es solo proporcional al aumento de ganancias – Se escuchó el pasar de las hojas en la sala, pero ni él ni si padre habían apartado la vista uno del otro – Además – Dijo con calma – Te recuerdo que lo que paso con Matsuri y su familia, fue provocado por que tú les confirmaste un matrimonio sin consultarlo conmigo.

Rasa azotó su puño sobre la mesa.

− Si hubieras aceptado sin poner tantos pretextos…

− ¡Ya basta! – Se escuchó la voz firme de Reto calló a los presentes – Rasa, no necesito recordarte que tu presencia aquí se debe a la insistencia de tus hijos mayores – Dijo el anciano con molestia – Nosotros confiamos plenamente en el joven Gaara, y respaldamos su decisión.

Rasa apretó los dientes, haciendo a los demás escuchar el rechinido de estos.

− Además – Dijo Chiyo con una sonrisa – Esa chica es muy bella.

Temari vio fijamente a su hermano, sorprendida de que hubiese admitido una relación ante toda la directiva, y aun más que esa "novia", fuera la chica que siempre estaba al lado de Uchiha Sasuke. El menor de los Uchihas, de la empresa que su hermano se negó a salvar.

Algo no estaba bien, y se prometió a si misma averiguarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi miró la carpeta una vez más, analizando la información.

− Sé que quiere ayudarme – Dijo viendo a Tsunade – Pero yo…

La rubia suspiró, mirando la fotografía tras el moreno. En ella todavía era un niño que abrazaba a su hermano menor, era una pena todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

− Solo piénsalo – Dijo entregando la carpeta – Solo son tres o cuatro meses los que debes esforzarte, y no es por alabar a Hime, pero te aseguro, que es una de las mejores hematólogas, su ensayo va seguro a funcionar.

Itachi tomó la carpeta.

Tres o cuatro meses con el doble de quimioterapia al que había sido sometido. Sintió un escalofrió de solo pensarlo. Su cabello, que apenas había logrado sobrevivir, los mareos, las náuseas, el dolor…

− Lo pensaré – Dijo tomando la carpeta – Le diré mi decisión mañana.

Tsunade asintió, levantándose del escritorio con calma.

− Creo que te ayudaría a reencontrarte con tu hermano – Dijo la rubia caminando a la puerta – Él ya perdió tus padres, no creo que le siente bien perder a su hermano luego de años de no hablarse.

Itachi soltó un suspiro cuando la mujer salió, mirando de reojo la carpeta.

No sabía cómo enfrentar sus emociones, no podía solo hablar con su hermano y decirle que lo perdonara, sobre todo cuando sentía que era Sasuke el que debía disculparse, no él.

Hojeo la carpeta, pensando en su hermano, y en como retomar su relación con él. Si ese era el caso…

Tal vez, solo tal vez, aún tenía una posibilidad de vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"− _¡Es tan triste!_

 _Sasuke estuvo tentado a darle un golpe a la niña a su lado, de no ser por qué sabía que el padre de esta estaba cerca._

− _No es para tanto._

 _La niña lloró con más fuerza._

− _¡Ellos lo amaban! ¡Y él los destrozo!_

 _Sasuke miró a la niña con duda._

− _¿Ellos?_

 _La niña asintió con fuerza._

− _¡Lo escuchaste! – Dijo señalando la pantalla donde salían las letras de los créditos de la película – Él dijo que tenía tanto amor, como odio en su corazón – La niña abrazó su pecho – Pero su creador no pudo amarlo de igual manera – Sasuke iba a decir que estaba exagerando cuando la niña señalo la pantalla de nuevo – ¡Y ella! ¡Lo amó tanto y aun así…! ¡¿Por qué le hizo eso?!_

 _La niña comenzó a llorar una vez más, dejando a Sasuke más confundido que antes._

− _¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó un hombre rubio entrando por la puerta._

− _¡Todos se murieron papá! – Gritó la niña llorando – ¡Hasta el perro!_

 _Sasuke la miró irritado._

− _No había ningún perro – Señaló molesto – Además, si él dijo que lo odiaba por crearlo, ¿Porque lo amaba? No tiene lógica._

 _El hombre rio revolviéndole el cabello a Sasuke._

− _Él le dio la vida – Le explicó – En cierto modo, él lo amaba por eso, pero también lo odiaba, por no intentar comprenderlo. Las relaciones entre padres e hijos suelen ser complicadas._

 _La castaña asintió señalando a su papá._

− _El me hace cosquillas – Dijo acusatoriamente._

 _El hombre rio al ver la cara confundida de Sasuke._

− _¿Entonces también le hago a Sasuke-Chan?_

 _El niño estaba preparado para escapar, cuando vio a la castaña saltar sobre su padre en un gesto de posesión._

− _¡No! ¡Eres mío!_

 _El rubio rio, abrazando a su hija y haciéndole cosquillas. Sasuke solo desvió la mirada con un leve dolor en el pecho, extrañando más que nunca a su madre."_

Despertó al escuchar el ruido en el cuarto de al lado. Suspiró, no podía llamarle cuarto de al lado cuando dormía sobre un sofá mullido de la sala improvisada del laboratorio. Después de unos segundos, miró la puerta blanca a la que tanto huía desde hacía casi una semana, en la que no había asimilado del todo lo que había hecho.

"− _Él dijo que tenía tanto odio como amor en su corazón."_

El moreno bufó al recordar su sueño, sabiendo que tendría que afrontar lo que había hecho, y esperar que la Hyuga, también tuviera amor en su corazón, lo suficiente, como para perdonarlo algún día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¡Hola cuñada!

La castaña casi escupe el café al escuchar a la rubia hablarle de esa forma, aún más, viendo que se había sentado con ellos en la mesa del comedor.

Abúrame Shino, e Inozuka Kiba, la vieron con extrañeza.

− Buenos días Sabaku-San – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Temari hizo un movimiento con su mano.

− No sean tan formales conmigo – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Cómo va todo?

El silencio reino entre ellos por unos segundos, extrañados de tener ahí a la rubia, y a la vez sintiéndose incomodos, era como ser observado intensamente al realizar su trabajo, como si los estuvieran vigilando.

− Me disculpo – Dijo Shino levantándose – Debó alistar las cosas para el viaje.

− Te acompaño – Dijo Kiba con rapidez.

La castaña pensó en estrangularlos al ver que la habían dejado sola.

− Así que ¿Eres la novia de Gaara?

La castaña asintió, tomando un sorbo de café.

− Es reciente – Dijo comiendo una galleta.

Temari la miró fijamente.

− ¿En que trabajas ahora?

La castaña tomó un sorbo de café antes de comer otra galleta.

− En estudio clínico – Dijo con simpleza.

Temari asintió con calma.

− ¿Por qué no cenas con la familia esta noche? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

La castaña tomo otro sorbo de café, rogando por que no se acabara en lo que la rubia estaba en la mesa.

− No puedo, estaré ocupada.

Temari hizo un gesto con la mano.

− Gaara es el jefe, no creo que le importe si te escapas.

La chica comió otra galleta.

− El estudio es más complicado que probetas – Aclaró la chica – Trabajamos con personas y sobre tiempo, debó ir a recoger unas muestras para continuar con el trabajo.

La rubia frunció el ceño. No había entendido del todo.

− Eso es un no ¿Cierto?

La castaña asintió, tomando otro sorbo de café. Temari asintió, despidiéndose con la mano mientras salía del comedor. La chica casi dio un suspiro de alivio. Gaara y sus malditas ideas de que las cosas se pondrían más fáciles, con lo que había visto con su hermana, era obvio que eso no sería así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró el reloj una vez más.

Estuvo todo el día distraído, pensando, analizando, queriendo escapar también.

− Llegas tarde – Dijo apenas la vio entrar.

La chica frunció el ceño.

− Ya sabes la brillante idea de Gaara – Dijo con algo de molestia – No necesito a su hermana yendo a la mesa directiva para hacer que me despidan.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

− No te despedirán – Dijo caminando, haciendo que la chica lo siguiera – ¿Recuerdas a Hyuga Hinata? – Le dijo cuando llegaron a la sala improvisada.

La chica frunció el ceño.

− Fue la que te salvó el día de los esclavos cuando estábamos en secundaria ¿No? – Sasuke asintió con calma – Si, leí hace unas semanas que se había suicidado.

El moreno asintió con calma.

− De hecho no se suicidó – Dijo con calma – Tsunade lo sospechó, pero antes de poder probarlo su padre pidió que la cremaran.

La chica hizo una exclamación ahogada.

− ¿Crees que su padre…?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

− Realmente no lo sé – Dijo mirando la mesa – Cuando vi el cuerpo, noté golpes por su espalda y piernas, su quijada estaba rota y varios dientes astillados… No sé suicidó.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

− ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

El moreno miró la puerta blanca.

− Para que tengas la mente abierta, y comprendas un poco de por qué la elegí a ella.

La duda se incrementó en la mirada de la chica, que siguió a Sasuke hasta la puerta blanca, donde la abrió con un ruido sordo.

La visión que tuvo casi la hizo dar un grito, tropezando hacía afuera de su habitación, viendo a Sasuke. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a correr hacía la salida, siendo detenida por el empujón que le dio el moreno, haciendo que se golpeara en la pared, quedando inconsciente en el proceso.

− Demonios – Masculló el moreno revisando a la castaña.

Suspiro de alivio al ver que solo había quedado inconsciente por el golpe, y la cargo, recostándola en el sillón.

− ¿Qué paso?

Sasuke miró a Hinata en la puerta, apoyada en la pared, ya que sus piernas aun le fallaban.

Cuando inyectó su fórmula que creía imperfecta, esperaba que la chica solo volviera unas horas, y le dijera quien la había asesinado. Pero en cambio, tuvo una paciente que asimiló la formula a la perfección. Consciente en todo sentido, funcional, que solo tenía una perdida especifica de memoria.

Un ser vivo, un ser humano, vivo, consciente, y a pesar de la bata improvisada de hospital, muy bella. Lo único que había cambiado, eran sus ojos, de un tono lavanda claro.

− Es tu prima – Le mintió, dejando a la chica en el sillón – Creo que no le informaron de todo.

Hinata asintió, ya que la versión que había escuchado, era que estaba en protección a testigos.

− ¿Cómo se llama?

Sasuke caminó hacía Hinata, cargándola hasta la cama de la habitación, y dejándola sobre esta con suavidad.

− Yosei – Dijo con simpleza – Descansa otro poco, dejaré que se recupere del susto.

La chica asintió, dándole una sonrisa cálida que solo sirvió para hacerlo sentir peor. Porque a pesar de todo, esa chica transmitía un sentimiento de calidez, de paz. Ella sonreía cada que él le llevaba la comida, cuando la ayudaba a pasar al baño para bañarse, cuando pasaba a verla platicaba con él de cosas triviales mientras le daba una sonrisa.

 _¿Le seguiría sonriendo cuando supiera que ella solo fue un experimento?_

Suspiró, y con ese pensamiento, cerró la puerta blanca de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− Rechazó mi oferta de venir a cenar.

Gaara miró a su hermana frunciendo un poco el ceño. La rubia había decidido soltar esa frase a mitad de la cena familiar, pero con su mirada fija en él.

− ¿Quién? – Preguntó pensando en el heredero Nara.

− ¿Cómo que quien? – Dijo molesta – Tú novia.

El pelirrojo suspiró, mirando su plato casi lleno. Había perdido el apetito por completo al imaginarse a su hermana hostigando a la castaña, y las cosas que esta pudiera lanzarle cuando la fuera a visitar.

− No la estés molestando – Dijo levantándose de la mesa – Su trabajo es más complicado que el tuyo.

Temari bufó al verlo marchar.

El pelirrojo subió las escaleras con paso lento, deteniéndose en la habitación contigua a la suya, tocando levemente antes de entrar.

− ¡Que sorpresa!

El pelirrojo rodó los ojos con una ligera sonrisa.

− Vengo todos los días – Le recordó – Pero supongo que Temari ya hablo contigo.

El hombre le sonrió.

− De hecho fue tu padre – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, omitiendo decirle el resto de la conversación mientras veía el suero al lado de su cama – Me dijo que tenías una novia.

El pelirrojo asintió con calma.

− Te la presentaré en estos días – Comentó con calma.

Hizo una nota mental de pedirle a Saratobi que alejara todas las cosas que fueran arrojables de la oficina de la castaña, que no había tomado tan bien la noticia de que debía presentarla como su novia al menos por un tiempo. Al final había puesto sus condiciones para aceptar, como buena negociadora.

" _Saldrás con ella en cuanto él mejore"._

Recordó las palabras de la chica, mirando al hombre frente a él una vez más.

− ¿Cómo te has sentido?

El hombre le dio una sonrisa cálida.

− Hay días malos, días buenos, y días muy malos – Dijo viendo los frascos de medicina al lado de su buró – Hoy sin embargo, fue un día bueno.

Gaara asintió, sentándose en la cama.

− Verás que pronto vas a mejorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke le pasó una taza de té a la chica, sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

La chica veía la taza, aun con la bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza.

− Ya te tranquilizaste.

La chica asintió con calma, con cuidado de no tirar la bolsa de hielo.

− ¿Usaste la fórmula que te di?

El moreno apretó su propia taza.

− Si.

El tensó silencio se hizo entre ellos una vez más en esa noche.

− ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? – Dijo de pronto, quitando la bolsa de su cabeza – Sé que no lo hiciste como tu buena acción del año.

Sasuke suspiró mirando su taza.

− Itachi se muere – Habló con voz monótona – Simplemente… quiero salvarlo.

La vio suspirar, llevándose un hielo a la boca y masticarlo con fuerza, posiblemente en un intento de tranquilizarce.

− ¿Qué tan funcional es? – Preguntó con aparente calma.

Sasuke miró la puerta aun cerrada.

− Más de lo esperado – Admitió – Tiene recuerdos vagos de su vida pero no de su familia o nombre, su dicción es normal, su pensamiento coherente, sus extremidades no tienen problemas salvo que aún están un poco entumecidas y su corazón bombea sangre… Lo único que no he podido resolver, es que hacer con ella.

La castaña mastico otro hielo. Solo a él se le ocurría revivir a la heredera de la familia Hyuga sin tomar en cuenta las cosas a futuro.

− Sin mencionar como explicarle a la familia que a lo que le lloran… ¿A que le lloran por cierto? – La chica negó con la cabeza – No, prefiero no saber.

El moreno no dijo nada.

− Quiero salvar a Itachi – Dijo con calma, queriendo llevar un tema a la vez.

− Aunque repitas el procedimiento… − Comenzó la castaña

− Lo sé – La interrumpió – Lo que tengo, es una formula, que regenera las células del cuerpo…

La chica tardó unos segundos en asimilar la información, dejando caer la taza, sujetándose la cabeza con sus manos, entendiendo, lo que el moreno le pedía.

− Perdería mi trabajo, rompería mi código de ética – Dijo para sí misma – Gaara me vetaría, no, todos los hospitales me vetarían, iría a la cárcel… − Sasuke la sacó de su monologo tomando sus manos. No había notado en qué momento se acercó a ella – Yo no…

− Yo ya no tengo a nadie más – Le suplicó – Y sé que lo entiendes, sé que pasaste por algo peor cuando tu padre… − Suspiró mirando fijamente a la chica – Así que te lo suplico, te daré lo que quieras, pero por favor – Tomo las mejillas entre sus manos para verla a los ojos – Salva a mi hermano.

La chica solo se le quedó viendo fijamente, sin emitir sonido alguno.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Perdón una vez más por la tardanza, eh estado vuelta loca con el trabajo y las clases, y debo dormir de ver en cuando jeje.

Aun así, gracias por leerme de nuevo.

Sobre la historia, en estos capítulos, pongo a Yosei como la protagonista femenina por ponerlo de una forma. Es en los que se van marcando todos los lazos y misterios en tono al fic. Por el momento, la participación de Hinata queda un poco secundaria, conforme avance el fic y se vaya desarrollando la trama, los papeles se van a invertir, tomando Hinata el protagonismo.

También, quería poner a la chica como un personaje fuerte, pero también frágil en cierta forma. Es un personaje con el que todos podemos identificar a una amiga, o a nosotros mismos. Alguien que va a salir lastimada, y por lo tanto, va a lastimar sin querer. Como todo ser humano.

También siento que el sexo, sobre todo si eres mujer, se toma como un tema Tabú, como si no pudieras sentir necesidades o ganas, igual que los hombres (he tenido grandes discusiones debido a eso), y quería mostrar un personaje, que si bien no sale con cualquiera, no tiene reparos en llevar una vida sexual activa. Como se da a entender en la parte de la oficina de Gaara, tanto él como Sasuke lo toman el sexo como es, solo sexo. Sin lazos ni emociones, cosa que la sociedad también tiende a marcar de forma negativa.

Aclaro, Gaara no está enamorado de ella, y si la convirtió en su novia es por imagen pública y para lidiar con su padre.

Sasuke tiene un conflicto interno, ya que Hinata es "demasiado buena", mientras él se ve a sí mismo como un científico loco que experimento con ella. De ahí que la participación de Hinata comience poco a poco a ser más fuerte en el fic, y los conflictos que él tiene se vuelvan cada vez más fuertes.

Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntar, puede que tarde mucho, pero les aseguro que voy a contestar.

Sin más por el momento, un agradecimiento a todos los que dejaron su comentario. Gracias de verdad, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo en los pocos ratos que tengo.

Juds fuera.


	5. Capítulo 5- Stars

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencias:** Au, Situaciones relacionadas a violencia física, psicológica, depresión, abuso físico, temas de conflicto moral, entre otras cosas. Dark Fic.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** Dilemas de conflicto moral.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5.- Stars.**

 _El cabello castaño se le hizo conocido, la inclinación en la que la chica la veía era porque seguramente le estaba pidiendo un favor, pero aunque la miraba mover la boca, no supo que era lo que le estaba pidiendo, aunque no parecía ser tan complicado._

 _Ella dijo algunas palabras, y unos ojos color chocolate la miraron con emoción y agradecimiento. La chica dijo unas palabras más sonreírle de manera sincera y alejarse corriendo hacía el salón._

 _Sintió una sensación agradable en el pecho y sujeto sus manos una contra la otra, balanceándolas levemente._

 _De un segundo a otro no pudo respirar, viendo de forma borrosa a quien estaba sobre ella, el cabello era negro, pero no alcanzaba a distinguirlo del todo, lo que sabía era que tenía mucho miedo._

 _Sintió un golpe sobre su rostro y abrió la boca sin querer, para después sentir como las pastillas entraban en su boca. Trato de boquear, no podía respirar, pero por más que pataleo no pudo hacer nada…_

Despertó con un sobresalto, apenas pudiendo contener el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Se aferró a las sabanas de su cama mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, en un intento de calmarse a sí misma, pero el miedo que tenía en el sueño, no había desaparecido por completo.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y los sollozos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes.

La puerta se abrió con algo de brusquedad, y por ella entró un chico de cabello negro, que la vio con cierta preocupación, acercándose a ella de forma lenta, midiendo su reacción.

− Doctor Uchiha – Le llamó con voz entrecortada.

En los días que llevaba despierta, se había dado cuenta que él chico no era del todo expresivo, así que la idea de pedirle un abrazo estaba descartada, y más por la cara del chico, que se veía que no sabía qué hacer con ella.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Hinata se limpió la cara con las manos y lo miró por unos segundos.

− ¿Qué me paso? ¿Cómo me hirieron?

Lo vio ponerse rígido por unos segundos, antes de mirar los medicamentos en el buró al lado de su cama y extenderle una pastilla.

− Lo importante es que estás a salvo – Le dijo sirviendo el agua – Esto te ayudara a descansar.

Hinata asintió, viendo sus manos, esperando el medicamento.

Luego de tomárselo y acostarse de nuevo, sintió la mano del moreno sobre su cabeza, en lo que pretendía ser una forma de brindarle un poco de consuelo. Sasuke se quedó a su lado, aun después de que la chica se hubiera dormido.

El moreno la vio dormir con tranquilidad y se quedó en la habitación por unos minutos más.

¿Ella recordaría lo que le había pasado? ¿Qué le diría si le preguntaba de nuevo?

Salió de la habitación con paso lento, con algo de incertidumbre, no sabía si la chica recordaría todo o no. ¿Qué haría si llegaba a recordar su apellido? ¿Si preguntaba por el resto de su familia?

No sabía que pasaría después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luna apenas atravesaba las cortinas, así que la iluminación en la habitación era muy poca. Pero no necesitaba la luz, sabía, exactamente, donde estaba cada cosa en esa habitación.

El chocolate bajo la almohada, que su hija siempre dejaba para comer algo si se le hacía tarde y no quería despertar a los trabajadores de la cocina. Estaba bajo la almohada porque él le tenía prohibido los dulces. La había descubierto hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca quito el chocolate de su lugar, para que no se sintiera en problemas.

Los vestidos en el tercer cajón, y las blusas largas en el segundo.

Los zapatos estaban totalmente acomodados, ella nunca dejaba nada fuera de lugar. Incluso el escritorio, solo tenía los libros de la escuela y algunas libretas. Nada estaba desordenado, cada cosa estaba en su lugar, excepto que su hija, ya no estaba en esa habitación.

Suspiró mirando la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por el hueco que dejaba la cortina.

− Hinata.

Su hija, la que más se parecía a su madre, se había quitado la vida.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, la vida de su hija no debía terminar de esa manera, ella tenía un futuro brillante, ella sería la que llevaría a la empresa a una nueva era, pero de la noche a la mañana, el futuro se había cortado, llevándose a su hija de su lado.

Se sujetó la frente con fuerza, ¿Qué haría si había perdido a su esposa y a su hija?

Él debía dar la cara como el líder de la familia Hyuga, se tuvo que mostrar sereno cuando lo que quería era abrazar el cuerpo de su hija, rogando por que dios le diera una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

La vida le había arrebatado una vez más a una de las personas que más quería, una de sus razones para vivir, ¿Por qué fue tan ciego? ¿Por qué no lo noto antes?

Ella había querido hablar con él, y si hubiera adelantado su junta, si la hubiera cancelado, tal vez su hija aún estuviera con él. Apretó los puños con fuerza. El tal vez, jamás le devolvería a su hija…

La había perdido para siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Todo bien?

Alzó sus cansados ojos y le asintió a Ino mientras se servía más café. Eran pocas las veces que salía de la morgue para ir a almorzar, pero dado que no había dormido mucho, si no se alimentaba se quedaría dormido.

− Yosei me pidió ayuda con unas muestras.

Ino resopló alzando las manos en un intento de imitación, dejando pasar el moretón en la mejilla de su compañero.

− Yosi˗Chan me necesita – Bufó – Dile a esa niña que se olvidó del resto de sus amigos.

Sasuke la miró por unos segundos.

− Ok.

Ino lo miró con molestia.

− No se lo digas – Bufó – Lo siento, lo de Hinata me dejó preocupada, tenía tiempo sin verla, ¿Tú verificaste el cuerpo?

Sasuke asintió.

− Aunque tardé varios días en darme cuenta que era esa "Hinata".

Ino miró su café.

− Es cierto que era muy discreta… Pero creo que debimos mantener más el contacto.

Sasuke miró su café también, sin saber que contestar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alejó su vista de la fotografía, que llevaba viendo más de media hora. Sus padres, su hermano y él, todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, felices.

Dio vuelta a su silla y miró el cielo azul a través del gran ventanal. La propuesta de Tsunade no lo había dejado dormir, la idea de retomar un tratamiento tan doloroso sin el apoyo de su hermano le daba escalofrió, así como también lo hacía la idea de decirle a él que estaba enfermo.

Le daban una oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad para vivir, esforzarse para sobrevivir, pero… ¿Para qué quería sobrevivir?

Sus padres estaban muertos, su hermano no le hablaba, ¿Qué razón tenía para seguir luchando?

− ¿Itachi˗Kun?

Desvió la mirada del ventanal, viendo a una chica castaña entrar a la oficina con paso lento.

− ¿Qué pasa?

La castaña se acercó al escritorio y le entrego una nota.

− Te la manda Obito˗San.

El moreno leyó la nota, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos y asintiendo con la cabeza. Con las cosas tan tensas, llegado al punto de que la empresa casi se declaraba en bancarrota, las cosas entre Obito y Madara se habían puesto muy difíciles.

− Me hare cargo, gracias.

La chica asintió, saliendo con lentitud de la oficina.

El moreno volvió a ver el cielo. Sabía lo que Izumi sentía por él, pero él no sentía lo mismo por ella, no se encontraba en un momento de buscar amor, y esa era otra de las razones para no aceptar el tratamiento.

Bufó poniéndose de pie, sin dejar de ver el ventanal, y recargando su peso ligeramente en él. Era un vidrio templado, no se rompería solo con recargarse, se rompería si lanzaba su silla contra él. Podría tomarse como un accidente tal vez, pero romper el vidrio, aun con la silla, no sería tan sencillo.

La caída sería larga, lo suficiente para pensar con lo poco que hizo con su vida, para sentir el viento sobre su cabello por última vez, un adiós con el viento.

Cerró los ojos, respirando pausadamente mientras se despegaba del vidrio y caminaba hacía la puerta, necesitaba evitar que los empleados se quedaran sin trabajo antes de morir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tamborileo los dedos sobre el escritorio, esperando la respuesta, que posiblemente no recibiría hasta esa noche, si es que tenía suerte.

Toco su mejilla por inercia, la castaña le había dado un puñetazo apenas reaccionó a lo que él moreno había hecho con la que fue su compañera de preparatoria. No solo había jugado con su vida, si no con la de su familia.

El problema era… que no podía culparla.

¿Tan indiferente se había vuelto que no notó que la chica en su mesa fue su compañera de clases?

Recargó la cabeza en la mesa, tan concentrado en su trabajó, en seguir adelante, que se olvidó de todos aquellos a su alrededor.

" _Voy a curar la muerte"._

Bufó, levantando la cabeza, mirando la computadora.

Esa había sido su meta desde niño, evitar el dolor de la perdida que provocaba la muerte de las personas queridas. Y lo había logrado. Él había curado la muerte, había regresado la vida a una persona, le había dado una segunda oportunidad… Pero según las palabras de Yosei, había quitado la oportunidad de descanso.

No sabía que había orillado a la chica a tomar la decisión de quitarse la vida, además, sabiendo que posiblemente no había sido así, y alguien la había matado, ¿Cómo saber que no lo intentaría de nuevo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si recordaba ese momento?

Hinata era una chica muy dulce y amable, ¿Quién querría hacerle daño?

Cerró los ojos un momento. Él mismo se lo había hecho, quitándole el descanso que ella había anhelado.

¿De verdad quiso jugar a ser dios?

Resoplo, recargando los codos en la mesa y poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Ni siquiera la recordaba del todo, aunque hubieran estado parte de la primaria, además toda la secundaria y preparatoria juntos, tal vez habían asistido a las mismas galas y reuniones solo por la familia a la que pertenecían… ¡¿Cómo demonios no la recordaba?!

− Hyuga Hinata.

La chica de ojos blancos, que ahora tenía de un tono lavanda, y que lo había salvado de una situación incómoda en la secundaria. La persona más tierna y gentil del mundo, que además era amable y educada. Todo lo contrario a lo que él era.

Gruño de mala manera al ver que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba una pelirosa, a la que ya había tenido que correr en días anteriores, en los que no dejaba de ir a buscarlo. Tendría que ir a hablar con Tsunade si la chica no se detenía.

− ¿Qué quieres? – Le pregunto en un tono hosco.

La chica puso cara de dolor, pero le sonrió después de eso.

− Quería saber si querías ir a comer, ya es la hora.

Sasuke miró su reloj y negó con la cabeza, tomando la cartera y las llaves del escritorio, y colgando su bata en el gancho de la puerta.

− No, quedé de comer con Yosei – Mintió empujando a la chica para poder cerrar.

Sakura se alejó un poco de él y le volvió a sonreír tomando su brazo.

− Seguro que no le molestara.

Sasuke se soltó agitando el brazo con molestia.

− Estamos trabajando juntos Sakura – Le espetó alejándose de ella.

Sakura apretó los puños viendo cómo se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento. Tendría que hablar con su padre sobre el apoyo a las empresas Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Subió corriendo las escaleras eléctricas, con las carpetas pegadas al pecho. Era tarde. Era muy tarde de hecho, y el anciano Reto no era conocido precisamente por su paciencia en esas reuniones. Esquivo a un chico al llegar al piso, y dando una leve inclinación, volvió a correr. Se había tardado más de lo esperado analizando con Sai las posibilidades de problemas.

Pasó junto a Shijima, pero solo le dio un leve saludo con la mano, antes de entrar sin llamar a la oficina del pelirrojo, donde este ya la esperaba. La castaña le sonrió, tomando asiento frente a él, dejando la carpeta en el escritorio. Gaara le sonrió quedamente de nuevo.

− Ya no tarda en llegar.

La castaña asintió, mostrándole la carpeta.

− Sai dice que no habrá problemas, ya que se especificó en las directivas que él firmo.

Gaara analizó los documentos por unos segundos, para luego fruncir el ceño.

− ¿Estás segura que funcionara?

La castaña tamborileo los dedos sobre el escritorio.

− No lo sé – Confesó – El cáncer es demasiado agresivo, y conforme a la muestra, se realiza la dosis y los químicos que pueden combatirlo, pero nada es seguro – Miró a Gaara por unos segundos – Puede morir con el tratamiento, pero si no se le aplica, también morirá.

El pelirrojo asintió, viendo los archivos de la carpeta. Se levantó cuando tocaron la puerta, dejando pasar a Reto, y acompañándolo hasta la mesa, donde ya lo esperaba la castaña.

− ¿Todo en orden?

Gaara asintió, pasándole la carpeta.

− Las directivas de Yashamaru – Dijo sacando otra carpeta del escritorio – Lo demás no está en nuestras manos.

Reto asintió con calma, decir que Yashamaru era más un padre para Gaara que Rasa era poco decir.

− Afectaría en algo a la empresa en caso de que pasara algo no deseado.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

− Es un caso personal – Dijo abriendo en la carpeta y buscando una hoja que le paso poco después – Pero no estamos violando ningún protocolo, por lo que no habrá problema.

Reto asintió.

− ¿Ya pensaron lo de la empresa Uchiha? – Dijo viéndolos a ambos – Aunque al parecer Rasa no se ha dado cuenta, los dueños son la empresa Lumen History.

La castaña asintió, sonrojándose un poco.

− Lo hable con mi madre, pero a ella y a mis hermanos tampoco le parece aliarse con las empresas Uchiha.

Sin mencionar que fue una de las empresas que quiso desestabilizarlos y comprarlos apenas murió su padre. Y que lo intentó de nuevo cuando murió su tío.

− Me esperaba eso – Se lamentó – Madara nunca ha jugado limpio, así que no encontrara alguien que lo ayude ahora.

Gaara le paso otro papel encima del escritorio.

− Estos son los concejos para invertir – Dijo buscando otro papel – El mayor de los hijos de Fugaku vendrá pronto para analizar las opciones de ayudarlos sin involucrarnos directamente.

Reto sonrío levemente. Sin duda no se habían equivocado al escoger a Gaara como el reemplazo de su padre. No podían aliarse con la empresa de Madara, pero tampoco generaban hostilidad en caso de que se recuperaran.

− Manténganme informado, yo lo hablare con los demás.

Los dos asintieron, poniéndose de pie para acompañar al hombre a la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Es mi comida favorita?

Sasuke miró a Hinata un poco extrañado.

− No que yo lo sepa – Dijo viendo los onigris sobre el plato – Según me dijo Yosei son los rollos de canela.

Hinata le sonrió.

− ¿Es muy cercano a mi prima?

Sasuke asintió levemente.

− Somos amigos desde que éramos niños.

La morena le sonrió.

− ¿Por eso me ayuda?

Sasuke volvió a asentir, con menos seguridad que antes.

− En realidad soy forense – Dijo sobresaltando a la morena – Aun cuando primero tuve que ser médico general, me especialice en otra área.

La chica lo pensó un momento, para luego volver a sonreír.

− Debe ser muy amable si me atiende aun cuando no es su área.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Eso estaba muy lejos de ser la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

− ¿Qué te paso en el ojo?

La morena se encogió de hombros, viendo la carpeta en la mesa, ignorando el maquillaje más cargado hacía su ojo derecho. Gaara resoplo, jalándole ligeramente el flequillo, haciendo que la castaña le sacara la lengua de forma juguetona.

− Que madura.

La castaña hizo su cabeza de lado y le volvió a sacar la lengua, poniendo las manos abiertas a cada lado de sus orejas, haciendo sonreír quedamente al pelirrojo.

− ¡¿Qué hacen?!

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Temari en la puerta, al lado de un callado y serio Itachi. La castaña se acomodó el cabello y se puso de pie, junto con Gaara.

− Un gusto tenerlo aquí Uchiha – Dijo Gaara indicándole que pasara.

Itachi ignoro el resto de la escena antes vista y entró junto con Temari, aunque se notaba a la rubia molesta por la presencia de la castaña en la oficina.

− ¿Todo bien con Reto?

Gaara asintió.

− Preguntaba sobre la boda.

Temari lo miró sorprendida, aún más cuando una pluma voló desde el otro lado de la mesa y le cayó al pelirrojo en la cabeza, que le sonrío a su novia ligeramente.

− No era nada importante – Dijo la castaña, pasándoles unas hojas a Temari y a Itachi.

Itachi se esforzó en poner atención en la reunión. En los acuerdos a los que llegó, y a su despedida con el pelirrojo y su castaña novia, que parecía pacérsela jugando con él.

Se acercó junto a Temari al ascensor, hablando de cosas triviales, viendo a la chica, lanzarle otra pluma a Gaara mientras se dirigía a las escaleras eléctricas. Se despidió de Temari y siguió su camino, imaginando su vida junto a una mujer así. Que lograra sacarle una sonrisa hasta en las situaciones más serias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Madara miró al hombre de cabello rosa por unos segundos, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

− Hablare con mi sobrino de inmediato.

El hombre le sonrió.

− También… Mi hija quiere que despidan a la señorita Hime.

El pelinegro negó levemente con la cabeza.

− Ella no es parte de nuestro corporativo – Le dijo con calma – Y las empresas Sabaku se negaron a una alianza corporativa.

El de cabello rosa asintió quedamente. Buscaría otra forma entonces. Se puso de pie, viendo a Madara.

− Confío en que hará que su sobrino entre en razón.

Salió de la oficina, dejando a Madara bastante molesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirosa miró con cuidado el feo laboratorio en el que se había estacionado Sasuke. No sabía cómo hacer para coincidir en cuanto este saliera. Podría fingir que estaba perdida y que topárselo ahí era una casualidad... Aunque dudaba que le creyera.

También podría simular que corría por ahí… Pero llevaba zapatillas.

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando vio otro coche llegar al laboratorio, y ver que de este bajaba Hime Yosei con una bolsa de comida y unos cafes en la mano libre. Ni siquiera tuvo que tocar, ella tenía las llaves del lugar.

Apretó las manos contra el volante. No importaba la edad que tuvieran, esa mujer siempre se metía entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentó en el sillón, mirando el fuego de la chimenea fijamente, esperando que este le diera las respuestas que necesitaba. O una explicación, o algo que le dijera que todo saldría bien.

− ¿Qué pasa?

Desvío su mirada y le sonrió quedamente a su esposa.

− Nada, Itachi invitó a salir a Izumi.

Rin abrió los ojos a más no poder por la sorpresa.

− ¿No es bueno? – Dijo al ver el semblante de Obito – Ella lleva enamorada de él desde que eran niños.

Obito asintió, volviendo a ver el fuego.

− Pero él de ella no.

Rin miró a su esposo con calma, sentándose en el respaldo del sillón junto a él.

− ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo entonces?

Obito se encogió de hombros, cubriéndose la cara con las manos por unos segundos.

− No lo sé, tal vez la propuesta de Senju… Es su última oportunidad de vivir, y no tiene una razón.

La castaña acaricio el cabello de su esposo levemente.

− Verás que las cosas saldrán bien.

Obito suspiró frustrado. Esperaba que eso fuera verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba cansado, su cabeza le dolía demasiado, y de verdad, no quería levantarse de la cama. Pero suspiró con fuerza, aferrándose a los barrotes de la cama, obligándose a sentarse.

− ¿Necesita ayuda?

Le sonrío quedamente a la enfermera, negando con la cabeza.

− Dile a Gaara que tardare un minuto en…

− No es necesario.

La voz de su sobrino lo sobresaltó levemente, sonriéndole al pelirrojo que estaba en la puerta. La enfermera se apresuró a poner almohadas detrás de la espalda de Yashamaru, mientras subía el respaldo de la cama para que le fuera más fácil permanecer sentado.

− Cualquier cosa estaré en la sala.

Gaara le asintió con la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado para que una chica castaña entrara a la habitación.

− Buenas noches.

El castaño le sonrió a la chica, esforzándose por permanecer sentado.

Gaara se acercó a la cama, bajándola lentamente, quitando las almohadas y ayudando a su tío a acostarse. El hombre agradeció el gesto, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado ante la situación, no podía conocer a la novia de su sobrino presentablemente.

− Lamento la molestia.

La castaña se acercó a la cama, programando el goteo del suero, ayudando a Gaara a bajar la cama y activando el analgésico.

− No se preocupe por eso.

Gaara tomo la mano de la castaña.

− Tio, ella es Hime Yosei, Yosi, él es mi tio Yashamaru.

La castaña hizo una inclinación.

− Es un placer conocerlo.

Yashamaru asintió de manera ligera, sonriendo levemente. Gaara tomó la mano de su tío con la que tenía libre.

− Te dejaremos descansar.

El castaño asintió levemente, cerrando los ojos, esperando a escuchar el sonido de la puerta. Cuando lo escuchó, abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose de ver aun al pelirrojo en la habitación.

− Leamos algo – Le dijo Gaara caminando a la cama – Yosi me esperara.

Yashamaru sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era sorpresa ver a Karin e Ino pelear, pero era una muy grande (y no grata) sorpresa, verlas hablar con seriedad sobre Sakura. La hija de los dueños de las empresas Haruno y que por alguna razón la sacaba de quicio.

− ¿Pasa algo?

Temari negó con la cabeza, pero el comentario de Shikamaru ya había llamado la atención sobre ella.

− ¿Es por tu tío? – Le preguntó Ino preocupada.

La rubio suspiró levemente.

− No exactamente… Gaara le presentó a su novia hoy, y por lo que dijo Kankuro, se quedó a dormir.

Todos hicieron una leve exclamación de sorpresa.

− ¿El sexy pelirrojo tiene novia? – Dijo Ino, que enseguida escuchó el carraspeo de Sai – Es solo una expresión amor.

Karin rio levemente, al igual que Naruto.

− Es su ex compañera – Les aclaró con algo de molestia – La hematóloga − Karin saltó de alegría, sorprendiendo a la rubia − ¡¿Qué?!

La pelirroja sonrío soñadoramente.

− Si ella sale con tu hermano entonces Sasuke estará libre.

Ino río al igual que los demás.

− Ellos nunca han sido novios – Le recordó la rubia.

Karin la miró con el ceño fruncido.

− Sabes mejor que nadie que siempre están juntos… Así cuando Sasuke quiera casarse tendrá que recurrir a alguien más.

− El emo no se casaría con ella solo porque son amigos Zanahoria – Dijo Suigetsu con burla – Además… esos dos y una chica – Dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente – Tal vez hagan tríos.

Aunque lo dijo para molestar a Karin, fue Temari la que terminó pateándolo, haciendo reír a los demás.

− Gaara es demasiado serio para eso – Dijo Naruto riendo – Pero la verdad también pensé que Sasuke y ella terminarían juntos.

Sai los miró con un poco de extrañeza.

− Yo nunca eh escuchado que Sasuke se haya enamorado…

− Es por qué no lo ha hecho – Le aclaro Shikamaru – De hecho ninguno de los dos, pero ellos son amigos desde niños, creo que por eso implicaba que cuando quisieran… em…

− ¿Reproducirse? – Propuso Temari con algo de burla.

Shikamaru asintió.

− Eso… lo harían juntos.

Karin bufó.

− Yo espero que se casé con tu hermano.

Suigetsu le sonrió con malicia.

− No tienes oportunidad, acéptalo zanahoria – Karin se puso tan roja como su cabello.

− Bueno tiene más que Sakura – Dijo Sai llamando la atención de todos – Y no sé cuándo lo va a aceptar.

Ino suspiró.

− Creo que la va a pasar mal – Vio a Naruto – Prepárate para estar junto a ella.

El rubio asintió, mirando al suelo. No sabía cuál de los tres la pasaría peor. Sasuke, Sakura o él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rasa observó con atención las hojas que Madara le había dado.

− No puedo despedirla – Le dijo de mala gana – Mi hijo tiene a la mesa directiva comiendo de su mano, y esa mocosa es su novia.

Madara chasqueo la lengua, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla.

− Mi sobrino Sasuke ya me dijo que no se va a casar con la hija de los Haruno – Se quejó – A pesar de las amenazas, supongo que igual que sus padres, no me tiene miedo.

Rasa sonrío levemente.

− ¿Él también sufrirá un accidente de coche?

Madara le sonrío.

− Aún no lo sé – Tomo un trago de su whisky – Mi oportunidad era que despidieras a la mocosa para que viera que voy en serio, su prestigio es alto, así que Senju no lo despedirá a él.

Rasa bufó tomando un trago de su bebida también.

− Ni siquiera sé en qué momento Gaara se hizo con el control, además el atiende también varios de los negocios de Lumen History – Apretó su vaso – Cuando no acepto el matrimonio con Matsuri todo se vino abajo para mí en la empresa − Madara asintió − ¿Crees que los jóvenes nos están superando o que nos hemos vuelto muy blandos?

Madara se encogió de hombros.

− Tal vez sea de esa mocosa de la que debemos deshacernos – Dijo el moreno – Tu hijo y mi sobrino verían que no estamos jugando.

Rasa le sonrió al hombre.

− Solo sería necesario un susto ¿No?

Madara le sonrió también.

− Tal vez un poco más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró el historial que Tsunade le había pasado. Esa era, la novia del pelirrojo.

La castaña que ayudo a sonreír a alguien tan serio como Sabaku No Gaara, la misma que le indico en que acciones debía invertir, y la misma, que le hizo plantearse el querer a alguien.

Querer a alguien de forma que quisiera sonreírle todo el tiempo, juguetear con ella y tomar su mano…

Pero la primera cita con Izumi no había sido para nada parecido a lo que esperaba.

Aunque solo había sido un desayuno, la castaña le sonreía apenada, no con ternura, no tomó su mano, ni mantuvo la mirada. Parecía una chica cohibida, casi una colegiala.

En la fotografía la chica se veía seria, si no la hubiera visto con el pelirrojo no lo hubiera creído, pero…

¿Por qué él no podía tener algo así?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró el cuarto una vez más.

Pasaba el tiempo mientras esperaba la noche, esa noche en la que bajó cuidado y secretos, saldría de ese lugar.

Con sus ojos lavanda, que según el doctor eran producto del accidente que tuvo, conocería a su tía, y el doctor Uchiha la ayudaría a adaptarse a la casa de su prima en lo que esta viajaba para recoger sus papeles, para continuar su vida en Japón, junto a otra familia.

Miró sus manos, ¿Cómo podía decir otra familia si no recordaba a la anterior?

Tampoco sabía cómo era que seguía viva ni que le había pasado.

El doctor y su prima le ocultaban algo, tal vez querían protegerla, pero ¿De qué?

Esos sueños, le aterraban, sabía que le habían hecho mucho daño, tanto como para dañarla a ese grado, ¿Quién quería dañarla? ¿Y por qué se arriesgaban de esa forma si alguien la había dañado tanto? Era peligroso para quienes la ocultaban también.

− Estaré bien – Dijo aferrándose a su bata – Saldré adelante.

Ella podía hacerlo, podía empezar una vez más.

Ella sería capaz de protegerlos a ellos dos si era necesario.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara espero en la puerta del despacho de la castaña, verla hablar por teléfono de forma tan seria, le indico que no debía interrumpirla a menos que quisiera un libro sobre su cabeza.

− Sabaku.

El pelirrojo miró hacía la recepción, donde un chico moreno se acercaba con paso lento.

− Uchiha.

Mirai los miró alternadamente, esperando que no hubiera problema.

− ¿Iras con ella a Noruega?

La pregunta del pelirrojo la sobresalto por un segundo. ¿Su jefa iba a dónde?

− Me quedaré con su madre recibiendo a su prima.

Las dudas aumentaron para la recepcionista, que trató de conseguir información escuchando discretamente. ¿Por qué se quedaba el moreno con la madre de su jefa si el novio era el pelirrojo?

− ¿No crees que es muy raro? Ya pasaron dos años desde que fallecieron.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

− No lo sé, las circunstancias en las que murió la familia de su tío también fueron extrañas.

Gaara asintió.

− ¿Cómo se llama su prima? ¿Loster Natalia?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

− Lobster Hinata – Aclaró – Ella le decía Nata y luego Naty porque teníamos una compañera de clases que se llamaba igual.

Gaara asintió, ignorando la incomodidad del pelinegro.

Esa casualidad había sido bastante extraña (y terrorífica en cierto sentido), pero decidieron ignorarla por el bien de su paz mental y el de su amiga. La prima real de Yosei había fallecido hace dos años, y aunque eran ellos dos si fueron cercanas, su familia en Japón nunca la conoció. La dinámica de la familia Hime era tan extraña que nunca llegó a comprenderla del todo.

− ¡Ya entren cobardes!

Los dos hombres se sobresaltaron, entrando al despacho uno tras otro. Mirai sonrió quedamente viéndolos entrar. Sin duda ser una mujer con ese carácter y conocimiento era su plan de vida.

− ¿Por qué estamos los dos? – Pregunto Gaara sentándose.

La castaña suspiró. Esos dos eran cordiales el uno con el otro, pero no amigos.

− Sabes que él hermano de Sasuke entró al estudio clínico bajo paciente X – Dijo viendo a los dos – Y él me pidió un favor.

Sasuke miró al pelirrojo, sin saber que decir. Sabía que la castaña le diría parte de lo que había pasado, pero no sabía cuanto.

− ¿Qué tan malo es?

La castaña se cubrió la cara un par de segundos, decidiendo ser honesta. Después de estar despierta casi toda la noche sin poder decidir que debía hacer, aún más viendo la relación del pelirrojo con su tío, y sabiendo lo difícil que era sobrellevar la pérdida de alguien tan importante. Sabía que Gaaara se sentía igual, él tampoco había dormido, solo la había sujetado contra su pecho durante toda la noche.

− Trabajé en una fórmula que regenera tejido, pero no está patentada – Dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Yosei asintió, viendo a Gaara.

− Llevo analizando las muestras de tu tío mucho tiempo, pero él podría no soportar el aumento de químicos… La única forma de que se salvé tanto él como el hermano de Sasuke es usar la formula adaptada al tipo de células anormales del cuerpo… Pero ya que no está patentanda, no puedo registrarlo, además de que podrían aun así no soportarlo.

Gaara observó a Sasuke por unos segundos.

− ¿Cuánto tardaría patentarla?

− 3 meses – Contesto el moreno en automático.

Gaara asintió, mirando tanto al castaño como a la morena. No tenían el tiempo necesario para eso, la vida de su tío dependía ya de un tanque de oxígeno, y había días en los que no podía comer nada.

− Sabaku – Le llamó Sasuke.

Gaara negó con la cabeza, mirando sus manos. Ya había perdido a su madre, y a esta ni siquiera la había conocido, no quería perder también a su tío, y si el moreno le hablaba de esa manera, debía sentirse de la misma manera.

− Hazlo – Dijo mirando a la castaña – Veremos las consecuencias después.

La castaña asintió, mientras Sasuke suspiraba aliviado, tomando el hombro del pelirrojo.

− Gracias – Susurró.

Los tres se sumieron en un silencio largo, sabiendo que las consecuencias de lo que iban a hacer podían sumirlos en la oscuridad, pero estando dispuestos a hacerlo por el bien del otro.

* * *

Y fin, por ahora.

Por fin pude actualizar, después de todo, gracias por su paciencia.

Aclarando un par de cosas.

 **Astillar dientes** es cuando uno se da un golpe en estos, y pierden una parte del diente, pero sin que se caiga o se rompa por completo.

El Oc se llama Yosei (hadas en japonés) y se apellida Hime (Que significa princesa), lo que es referencia a Fairy Tail, una de mis series favoritas.

Ya en este capítulo se presentan los remordimientos de Sasuke, y como su amiga lo saca del problema en que se metió al revivir a la heredera de una gran familia. El que su prima se llame igual que Hinata no es casualidad, pero eso saldrá hasta más adelante.

También se plantea a Yashamaru, y la insistencia de Gaara por salvarlo, los problemas que saben que tendrán, pero que no les importan por salvar a alguien más.

En el capítulo también se aclara que Hiashi no fue quien mato a Hinata.

El capítulo se llama Stars, por una canción de Skillet, y también haciendo alusión a la luz que somos o que son para nosotros ciertas personas. A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo que significamos en la vida de los demás hasta que tenemos que alejarnos por motivos más fuertes, y es cuando los demás nos lo empiezan a hacer notar. En el caso del fic, la personalidad de Yosei ayuda a Gaara y Sasuke a sonreír, siendo eventualmente que Hinata se convierta en la luz para Sasuke.

A veces tiendo a repetir las palabras, así que no me molesta que me lo digan, si no que me ayuda a tener más cuidado al momento de redactar. Gracias por eso.

Sin más por el momento, gracias a todos los que agregaron la historia a favoritos, así como a yayapiu − Mikashimota Z − abiJefte − LaCrazyWriter − Sayuri Koitsumi – Nana − Sandra D − Lizeth de Uchiha − SasuHina00 y los guest por tomarse el tiempo para comentar, de verdad muchas gracias!

Sin más por el momento, Juds fuera.


End file.
